Stolen Kiss
by pugsleys mom
Summary: While Edward and Bella discuss how she doesn't see how pretty she really is , Edward lets slip that Jasper may see her the same way he does .
1. Chapter 1

A/N : So I am doing a little Editing & Re-writing of this story . The plot and basic storyline stay the same but there are a few errors that I wanted to fix and I wanted to re-write sections of the later chapters. Thanks for reading or re-reading .

Takes place during Eclipse.

A Stolen Kiss

BPOV

"You don't see yourself clearly, you are beautiful Bella. I am not the only one to think so too. "Edward stated. "What?" I asked. Edward just looked at me; "Oh you mean like Mike or Tyler or Jacob of course "I listed in my most sarcastic tone. "Who wouldn't I expect?" doubting that anyone even noticed me. Edward smiled "Embry, Quil, Seth " he paused laughing at my expression, he raised an eyebrow and continued "Jasper ".

"Jasper" I gasped " But Alice and Jasper are soul mates" Edward pulled me closer. "As I have said love and lust don't always keep the same company, now go to sleep Bella". Edward lowered his lips to my hair as I closed my eyes. The thought of Jasper thinking of me as more than a sister was shocking, but somehow as I laid here in the arms of my love, the idea was thrilling. I have to stop thinking about it; I have to push it far from my mind. Snuggling closer to Edward I tried to sleep.

I woke up alone , slowly I got up, dressed and started down the stairs looking for Edward. Half way down I saw that the Cullen's were home, Edward was standing by the glass wall with Carlisle deep in thought. "Hey Bella "Alice's voice startled me , "Breakfast?" She asked. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I looked over my shoulder to where Edward was still standing, he was watching me with worried eyes. A small smile played across his face before turning back to Carlisle. "Bella!" Jasper was just in front of me stopping me in my tracks , the wall that separated the large room from the kitchen was at his back . I looked up at Jasper and took a small step back from him, not used to him being willingly this close to me. My heart beat quickened to an alarming speed. Jasper must have thought that it was his closeness that caused my fear; he turned from me quickly and was at Alice's side before I could blink. "Sorry "I said not able to look him in the eye, Jasper nodded his head in response as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked Alice; "She made omelets" Edward answered as he came in and stood behind me. "Great "I mustered with a smile. "Alice, would you and Jasper stay with Bella for a while?" Edward asked as I sat down on one of the stools along the counter. "Of course!" she answered. Of Course, I thought. I looked back pleadingly at Edward "The others and I are going to meet with Sam and Jacob to talk about a few things for the fight and No, you are staying here. Jacob as orders not to bring you as well." I opened my mouth to protest, "Bella please stay with Alice and Jasper. " "Fine "I huffed; he lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine.

I sat and eat while the others left, leaving just Me, Alice and Jasper in the kitchen. Alice was dancing as she arranged flowers around the rooms. Jasper was watching her, a small smile on his lips. As I watched him I started to think about what Edward had said. Jasper was more than in love with Alice and it was not hard to see. _Love and Lust don't always keep the same company_, Edward's words rang in my head. I couldn't image that was true with Jasper; but maybe it was. I guess Edward would know, had he hear something in Jasper's thoughts? I jumped when Jasper's head turned towards me pulling me from my thoughts. With a small laugh, I was washed with a wave of clam. " Jasper stop terrifying Bella " Alice laughed. " No , it wasn't Jasper really , I was lost in my thoughts and he just startled me ." I said trying to cover the embarrassment.

Alice's face turned from a wide smile to smooth stone, Jasper was at her side in a flash. " Alice what is it ? What do you see ?" ,she was quite for a moment before she turned her head to Jasper , placing a hand on his face her smiled returned. " It's nothing to worry about. The Wolves must be close I can't see anything" she reassured him. A minute later the door bell rang "I'll get it ", she sang as she danced out of the room with Jasper a few steps behind her. " Jasper?" I called to stop him. "Bella?" his voice was more a question then a response, only turning his head back towards me. "Alice can't see what I am planning with the Wolves this close, right?" I know the answer but I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask my question . "Is there something you are planning that you don't want her to see?" he asked. "No not really, I have a question but I don't want her to see me asking it". " Hello Seth, what can I do for you?" Alice's voice floated through the room from the front door, Jasper's head turned towards it. "No, she will not be able to see it" Jasper paused; turning his head back to me "You aren't leaving to ask this question are you Bella?" his voice became concerned. "No, it has to do with you "I said turning my head back down to my plate.

"I want to ask you something that you can't ever let Edward or Alice know that I asked". I looked up to his face, his eyes concerned. "I will try Bella" he replied. "I …. Edward ….. Well, see Edward and I were talking … " Why couldn't I just ask? " Bella , Alice will be back soon , if you need to ask something without her knowing you need to do it quickly. " Jasper said looking over his shoulder toward the front door. " OK, I need you to please tell me the truth" I started. Jasper nodded in agreement, still looking over his shoulder. "Edward told me that I didn't see myself the way others do." I paused, Jasper's head turned back to me "That is true" he said. "He said that I don't see how others look at me, that he has heard the things that the boys at school were thinking about me." I looked away from him again. "He said that beside for those boys and Jacob that some of the Wolves look at me that way also" I paused again, he waited "and that you do too". Jasper tensed, "I wanted … to know…. Why? I mean you have Alice and ….. " . I stopped when he turned away from me, "Edward should never have told you that" Jasper's voice was strained.

I wanted an answer but I was to afraid to speak. Jasper's head turned so I could see half of his face, "I love Alice more then I can explain, she is my everything". Turning his head away again, "But you do something to me when you are close. There are times when I would give up everything that I have and hold dear, to be with you. To just be Edward for a day." He let out a small laugh; all I could do was watch him. I had never seen Jasper struggle with his words. Standing I walked towards him, slowly I lifted a hand to touch his shoulder. He spun around to face me slipping an arm around my waist pulling me into him. We stood like this for only a moment before without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face towards me, our mouths meeting in a crash of pressure. His body as hard as stone seemed to soften against me for a minute before he was pulling us apart. I was stuck to the spot where I stood not able to move, but he was now across the kitchen as far from me as he could be. "I'm sorry Bella. That should never have happened" Jasper's voice was full of the shame that we both felt.

Able to move now I turned to look at him, looking at each other, we heard the front door close. "Jasper, they can never know "I whispered. " Who must never know what?" Alice said as she walked in eyeballing Jasper then me."Bella wanted to know why I thought it would help if she was in the clearing. She's worried about us, and didn't want the others to know that she was considering going" Jasper explained looking from Alice to me. Turing on me her voice as cold as ice "You are not going to that clearing, no matter what Jasper thinks. We will not allow you to be there." She walked closer to me "You are to important to us to loss you "she placed her hands on my arms, giving me a light squeeze. "Edward will be home soon "she said "Jasper and I will not tell him that you had asked, but I will be watching." She looked at Jasper, reaching out her hand to his. He gave her a small smile and took it. As they walked out, Jasper's eyes were on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

I feared what she would think of me after she heard about my past. I was surprised to find that Edward hadn't told her anything. I pulled my sleeve up and moved my arm towards the light. Her eyes widened as she saw the crescent shapes on my skin. She looked down and placed a hand on her arm where she had a mark just like mine. " What happened to you Jasper ?" she asked sadness was radiating off her . " I had a very different up bring then those of my siblings." And so I started to enlighten the human that had captured my heart , no my families, hearts.

I was surprised with the emotions that came off of her as I told her my tale . Pride when I told her of my becoming a Major; Fear when I met Maria and her sisters; Overpowering Anger and Hatred when I told her of Maria's Army and what she had me do ; Joy and Happiness when I told her of Peter and Charlotte's escape and Peters returning for me ; Sadness when I told her how I could feel my victims , making me want to find a new way.

Then the two that had surprised me the most ; Jealousy when I spoke of meeting Alice in that diner and Alice recalling that she " Had been waiting a long time " ; but the Hurt that I felt when I replied " Sorry to keep you waiting ma'am" was almost enough to make me flinch. Was she wishing that she had what she thought Alice and I still had ? We put on a good act even with each other but we had lost whatever spark we once shared many years ago. Or could Bella really have feelings for me ? More then a brother or a friend , but real feelings?

I was still pondering those thoughts when I was hit with a strong wave of love and the calling of my name . " Jasper?" Bella voice calling me mixed with the wave of love made my decision for me . She must have feelings for me. It wasn't the love I shared with my siblings, we were truly brothers and sisters . We loved each other no matter what and supported each other in our times of need. No this was the love that was felt between the mates in our family. The passion and the lust , no she did not love me like a brother she loved me like a mate.

"Sorry Bella lost in thought I guess." I replied with a small smile . Her eyes met mine and I felt it again, her blush confirming the truth. " Oh well I just wanted to say Goodnight and thank you for telling me about your past. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to do ." With that Alice appeared at my side , giving off annoyance , jealousy and fear . I turned slightly towards her and saw she was aiming those feelings toward Bella. " It was truly not that bad but I am grateful that you do not hate or fear me now that you know " I replied trying to turn Alice's focus on to me. Instead her jealousy rose with a whispered " I could never hate you Jasper."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. The _dream _was taken from the book Eclipse.

Chapter 3

_The Cullen's stood in a loose semicircle around the bonfire. Jasper stood closest to the solid – seeming haze, in its shadow so that his skin did not glitter brilliantly in the sun the way the others did. He had his back to me, his shoulders tense, his arms slightly extended. There was something there, in his shadow. Something he crouched over with wary intensity… the girl was curled into a small ball beside the flames, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were focused on me. "She surrendered. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve" Edwards told me .Jasper was rubbing his left arm. "Is he all right?" I asked. "He was bitten, trying to be everywhere. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do." Edward shook his head."Overprotective fool" Alice grimaced toward Jasper. The girl threw her head back and wailed shrilly. Jasper growled at her and she cringed back. Jasper took a step towards her, slipping deeper into his crouch." I want her "she groaned. "You must exercise control" Carlisle told her gravely." Should we move away from her?" I asked Edward. "We have to stay here. They are coming now." Edward murmured. Carlisle and Jasper began to back towards the rest of us .A united front with me at the heart."Welcome Jane "Edward's tone was coolly courteous. Jane's gaze moved from the Cullen's to the newborn girl beside the fire."I don't understand. "Jane's voice was toneless. "She surrendered" Edward explained. "Carlisle gave her the option "he continued. "You there, your name?" Jane's dead voice harsher than before. The newborn shot a baleful glare at Jane, her lips pressed tightly together. Jane smiled back angelically. The newborn answering scream was ear piercing. "She will tell you what you want to know, you don't have to do that "Edward said through his teeth. "Your name?" Jane asked again. "Bree ." the girl answered. "Flex?" Jane called. "Wait," Edward interjected. Jane's expression was torn between amusement and disbelief. "We don't make exceptions," Jane said. "Take care of that Felix," Jane said, nodding toward Bree. "Don't watch " Edward whispered in my ear._

I woke up with a start my face covered with tears. I reached out for Edward but he wasn't next to me. Where was he? I sat up and wiped the tears from my face. Edward's room, like the rest of the house was quite. Reaching over I turned on the light and knocked a small box from the top. Pushing the cover off me I slide my feet to the floor then reached for the box and placed it back on the table. The box which holds Edward's mother's, no my ring, in it. Was it really that hard for me to say it? Idly I opened the little box staring down at the ring that I should be happy to have on my hand. Why wasn't I? Shaking my head as if to clear it I took the ring out and slide it on to my finger. "There, not so bad right?" talking to myself. It really wasn't so bad, I held out my hand and turned it from side to side and watched as it sparkled in the light. This is what I want, to be with Edward forever, wasn't it? I sat down on the bed with a huff, playing with the ring staring off into space.

With a sigh I start to remove the ring when a sound from downstairs startled me. "Calm Bella. It was just a door", I tried to breathe again. When I heard murmured voices, I rose from the bed and started towards the stairs. "I'm going to get that grizzly " Emmett's voice was closest to the stairs. "Well, good luck with that " Jasper's reply floated towards me. My heart fluttered when I hear his voice, "You OK Bella?" Emmett was in front of me before I could blink. "Yeah fine. I guess it's just … I guess I am still worked up over ….. You know... what happened." "Don't worry Bella everything is fine now." Emmett tried to reassure me. "I know. I'm fine really. So grizzly's?" I tried to change the subject , while walking down the stairs with Emmett. "Yeah there's one that's been around the edge of the woods out back. " I nodded my head and smiled a little. I was walking with Emmett towards the back doors when I saw him. Jasper. He was standing near the doors looking out. "Stay in the house Bella, OK I don't want the bear to get you." I nodded again "Be careful Emmett, don't let it hurt you." "Bella." Emmett laughed as he ran out the back door. I walked closer to the door, closer to Jasper. He was watching Emmett and the bear even though I couldn't see them. He was rubbing absentmindedly at his arm that She bit.

We stood there together for awhile in silence. I couldn't take it anymore. "Does it still hurt?" I blurted out. "Does what still hurt?" Jasper asked not looking at me. I turned towards him and reached out with my left hand to touch the arm he still rubbed," Your arm. Does it still hurt?" I asked again. This time he looked over at me, then down at his arm and then my hand. "Not really " he replied looking back up towards me. "Oh "was my only answer, but I still hadn't move my hand from his arm. " I see he has gotten you to wear the ring. He must be happy." Jasper stated with almost no emotion looking past me towards the woods. " Oh " , I removed my hand form his arm and started to fidget with the ring " No not really I was just looking at it and I forgot to take it off when I heard you and Emmett come in ." I felt guilty. I shouldn't feel guilty about wearing my engagement ring, should I? "Oh" he answered. We fell into silence again. "Where is everyone?" I asked "Hunting. Alice went shopping. They should be back soon ". I nodded my head, and chanced a look at him. He had no expression that I could read; he just stared out the back door.

With a sigh I turned and went into the living room and sat on the couch. I sat there for awhile flipping through magazines, then books, I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, nothing. I stood up and walked to the window then back to the couch. "Restless Bella?" Jasper asked with a smirk. "I guess " I answered. Jasper walked over to the couch , sat down on the arm. "Jasper?" "Yes Bella "Jasper turned to face me. " Can I ask you something?" I blushed with the memory of the last time I asked him that question. "Sure Bella. "He smirked. I turned to face him before I asked "How did you know you loved Alice?" His face went to smooth marble as he answered me "Why do you ask Bella?" "I don't know. It's nothing, never mind." I rushed to try and change the subject. "Has Emmett gotten the bear yet?" I asked. "No, he isn't hunting it, just annoying it." Silence. This is going to kill me, why can't I feel comfortable around Jasper anymore? It wasn't that I feared him, I know I was safe. But there were always butterflies in my stomach when I was around him. Knowing that he could feel this wasn't helping either.

"Does Edward love me?" I asked not looking at him. "What?" Jasper seemed shocked by my question, "Of course he does. How could he not?" "Do I love him?" I asked hoping that he would be able to tell me why I was starting to doubt that I did. "I can't answer that Bella. Only you can answer that, I only know what you feel. Not what is in your heart." Jasper was looking at his hands now.

"What do I feel when he is around then?" I asked. "I feel love." Jasper answered. I sighed, I know what I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. I closed my eyes and asked anyway , "What do I feel when you're around?" Silence, He wasn't answering. I felt him get up from the arm of the couch before he replied "Bella I can't answer that." I looked up at him "Because you don't know, or because you just wouldn't tell me?" anger was seeping into my voice . "Bella nothing good will come of me telling you. Please just leave it be. " With that Jasper's phone rang, he removed it from his pocket looking at the screen.

He closed his eyes then laid the phone on the table before coming back to me. "Please Bella. Alice is shopping for your wedding dress. Why ask these questions now?" I looked him in the eyes "Jasper tell me." It was a demand now. "No Bella you don't love me, you love Edward. You will continue to wear that ring, you will marry him and you will become my….. my sister. " As he was saying the words I could feel the pain, the guilt that he didn't seem to know he was projecting . " Your lying I can feel it. Not about loving Edward, but about not loving you." I was on my feet now, standing in front of him and angry . "Bella please " he begged. His phone rang again; he brushed past me looked again at the screen before running a hand through his hair than placing the phone in his pocket. "Bella I am going to the woods by Emmett, Edward will be home soon. You should stay inside until Emmett comes in." He stated and left thru the back door.

Jasper POV

I ran through the woods making sure I was away from everyone. Stopping I sat down on a rock as my phone rang again. I removed it from my pocket and saw the name that had appeared there twice already. Opening the phone I answered with one word "Alice ".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JPOV

" Jasper ! I just had a vision of Bella not marrying Edward. " Did she not see WHY Bella would decided not to be with Edward? " Alice , I don't understand what did you see exactly ? " I could hear Alice take a not so needed breath . " Rosalie and I are upstairs with Bella getting her ready for the Wedding . We are just finishing her hair and makeup , we hear you, Emmett and Edward return from your hunt. Bella pales and then tells us that she can't do this, she can't go thru with the wedding." Alice's broken voice paused . There was more I could tell , but why was she not telling me ? " Alice, tell me the rest." I needed to know why . " I ask her if she wants me to go and get you to help her, she starts to hyperventilate. She passes out , Carlise has to sedated her . She had a panic attach, and he said that she should rest for awhile . We are all downstairs explaining to the guests and hear her talking in her sleep. She calls your name Jasper. She calls to you over and over ." I can hear Alice's tearless sobs . " What do you see of me Alice." Running a hand thru may hair , not knowing if I want to really ask my wife if she saw me leaving her for her best friend . " I see nothing . " She states " You haven't made up your mind if you are going to leave me ."

I hang my head and close my eyes as her name passes my lips " Alice." " I know Jasper , we'll talk about it when I get home . I 'll be there in an hour , and the family wouldn't be home 'til late." She informs me . " What about Emmett ? And what should I do with Bella ? She's still here waiting for Edward." I didn't mean to sound so hurt when I said his name. "Have Emmett take her home. Tell her that Edward will be home late . Tell her that I will be by her house soon , that I need to show her the dress I have for her." I could hear the anger and hurt in her voice. " OK , I'll go back to the house and get Emmett. " I paused then continued " I do love you Alice." She sighed " I know , that's what makes this hurt all the more." She replied before the line went dead.

I found Emmett not far from the house and told him what Alice had said to do with Bella. " Why don't you take her? You seem to be doing a lot better around her then before. I'm sure a short time in a car with you wouldn't kill her ." Emmett laughed out . " Em ! That's not funny and you better be glad that Edward wasn't here to hear you say that ." I growled . " God Jasper lighten up, I have to get all my ' you tried to kill Bella' jokes out now while no one else is here . Edward would kill me and you both ." Emmett laughed. " OK I will take the human home ." with that he ran into the house yelling to Bella that it was time for her to go home.. " I mean it Bella, Jasper and I are sick of you . So we are throwing you out and sending you home ." Emmett continued to yell , using his serious voice , as I entered the house.

We heard her soft giggle from upstairs as she appeared at the top of the stairs . " Are you really sick of me Emmett ? " she asked with a forced pout . " Hell yeah , out you go human " Emmett said trying his best not to laugh as he pointed to the door. Bella made her way slowly down to the bottom of the stairs then looked meekly up at me " Are you sick of me Jasper ?" she asked still pouting. I was hit with a large wave of lust as she stood looking up thru her lashes and still pouting in front of me . " No Darlin' anything but." I replied with a small smirk. " OK, well then we should really get going Bella, Alice will be at your house shortly with your dress and you know how she will be if your late." Emmett said form his spot at the door. " Right, sorry Emmett I don't want Alice mad at me , especially if I have to try on stuff with her." Bella laughed, but I was hit with her disappointment and a hint of guilt.

I walked the two out to the jeep. " The jeep ? Emmett can't we take one of the other cars I hate the jeep." Bella almost whined. " Bella I can't drive any of the others I was banned. So it's the jeep or we run , up to you?" Emmett replied. "I'll take her in the Volvo ." I said without thinking . Bella turned to me with a small smile . Happiness and excitement was radiating off of her . " You sure Jasper?" Emmett asked with a hint of concern in his voice. " Yes Em , I've hunted today and I can open the windows if I must ." I called over my shoulder while walking over to Edwards car. With a quick wave to Emmett we were off to her house."Thank you Jasper ." Bella sighed as she slide her small warm hand on to the top of my thigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**JPOV**

As we pulled up to Bella's house I noticed that the Chief's car wasn't there yet. " Is the Chief working late again ?" I asked. With a smirk on her lips she replied " No, he's on a 'it's not a date ' date with Sue Clearwater." " I see " was my uncertain answer. " Do you want to come in ? " she asked . " Alice will be along shortly." uncertain again . Nodding her head she turned towards the house saddened " Oh" she whispered . I felt a sudden pull to follow her even thou I knew it was something I couldn't do. As my foot was about to leave the ground to head me to her door , my cell beeped . DON'T DO IT WE NEED TO TALK WILL BE THERE IN TWO MINUTES . Alice of course. And in a minute and a half she was pulling in behind my car. " Alice... " I greeted her . " Don't Alice me , Jasper. I told you I needed to talk with you and you left anyway." her voice raising an octave by the end.

" I know Alice I'm sorry Emmett wanted to take the jeep and you know that Bella hates it , before I know it I was telling her I would take her home in the Volvo. I don't even know why I said it , but once I said it I couldn't tell her that I wouldn't take her ," I ended my rant to see Alice smirking at me . " What , please Alice what is going on here ?" I was almost begging " Oh nothing much Jasper . It's just funny watching you try and fight the pull ." I narrowed my eyes at her . "Alice ." I half growled ." You are fighting not to walk right up to the house and walk in ." she teased still smirking . " Alice " I growled again this time taking a step towards her. " You want to know what she is doing , thinking , feeling ." Again I advanced towards her . " and it's killing you that I have the answer to a question that you so desperately want ." I had finally backed her up into the side of her car pinning her in place, growling again " One more time Alice. What is going on here." Her answer was a smirk and a giggle.

**BPOV**

I walked into the house wishing that Jasper would follow, but he decided to stay outside to wait for Alice. God why am I feeling jealous. This is Alice , Edwards sister , my best friend , his wife. God !Now I feel guilty. Great. I walk slowly up the stairs to my room, Alice is bring me a dress to see and most likely to try on . Again, Great. I walk into my room and over to the window looking down . I gasped as a sudden searing pain entered my chest .Jasper had Alice pinned against her car, she was smiling and giggle up at him . Turning quickly from the window the pain seemed to intensify, with the sudden realization that I am in love with Jasper. How can this be happening I was marrying Edward , Alice has my dress , Jasper is married to Alice this can't be happening . I tried to slow my breathing only to find that I couldn't , only to soon my vision is darkening and I'm falling to the floor.

**JPOV**

" Last chance Alice ." I growled my final warning . " She's your mate Jasper. That's why you feel the need to be with her. Why you look like someone stole your puppy when she is away from you' She smirked " and why you project anger whenever Edward is with her , talks about her or is going to see her. It's why in the past few minutes you have growled at me a total of three times when in the decades we've been together you have never done so before. She. Is . Your. Mate ." My wife seems to calmly tell me that the girl that my brother is planning to marry is really my mate." What of Edward ? Of us ? She can't be my mate Alice . I love you and she loves Edward. Alice..." Blowing out a breath I don't need , I push myself away from her to pace a few feet away. " Yes you do love me and yes she loves Edward, but not the way you will... no, do , love each other. Jasper it's fine, Edward and I both knew for the past week or so that this would happen . " I turned to her, shock written all over my face . Alice walked towards me reaching to rub my arms in a comforting jester .

" It's why he hasn't pushed her to wear the ring ." She adds . "Alice , she was wearing the ring today ." I tell her as I pulled away. " But she took it off , she wasn't wearing it when you took her home was she ? Or did you not notice ." she laughed. " Alice... What about your vision?" Pacing again ." Jasper just stop , can't you feel it from her? She loves you . It was a push , yes , I did have the vision but it was only if you didn't act on your feelings ." Was her reply "I tune her out . I ….. I don't want to feel what she feels for Edward and know that she can never feel that way for me ." I admitted . " Then Tune in ." Alice teases. So I do only to feel an unbearable amount of pain , " Alice ." I gasp falling to my knees " Bella ." In an instances she's gone ,"Jasper" I hear her scream form within the house. " Bella" I gasp again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

" Bella , I swear if you do not open your eyes this minute I will take you shopping with me for a month." I heard a voice say as I floated back from the darkness. "Alice." a stern voice warned . "

Edward" , I managed to whisper while opening my eyes slowly. " No ," came the same voice " But I'm sure if we call he can be here soon". Jasper , the voice belonged to Jasper. " yes, I think that would be best." I tried to sound as strong as I could at the moment, not looking at either Alice or Jasper as I replied. " Bella?" Alice's worried voice asked . "Please Alice . I think I need Edward to come home." I was hoping that she would just call Edward and that they would leave me to suffer by myself. Alice stood and nodded as she walked pass Jasper and out of my room. I slowly brought myself to stand again , still not looking at Jasper . " You don't have to stay with me . I mean Alice is calling Edward , and I'm sure you don't want to be stuck here with me" I finally looked up into his eyes, I wasn't sure but I thought there was pain there for a moment before his face went blank. " Right" was his responds as he turned and walked out of my room.

JPOV

I walked out of Bella's house in a haze of red. " Edward said he'd be here in an hour." Alice informed me as I continued to walk passed her. "Jasper" her voice pleading " Please give her some time , she does love you she's just confused." Alice called after me . I just nodded as I got into her car and drove away. I needed to be away from Her . She wanted Edward , so Edward she would have. I drove for hours not really knowing where I was going . I just had to put as much space between Bella and myself as I could. My phone had rang a few times as I drove , but I didn't want to talk to anyone nor did I really care who it was that was calling. I wanted to be mad and be left alone. I had finally decided that I should stop and hunt , my anger was making me hungry . As I stopped near a wooded area off a dirt road my phone rang again. I looked down to see the name _Edward _on the screen " Shouldn't you be comforting your fiance ? " I snapped into the phone. " She's asleep . " came his cool voice. " You need to come back home Jasper , she isn't going to release what she truly feels for you if you're not here for her to see. She'll go thru with the wedding Jasper ; and even thou I know she is your mate I do love her and I don't think I can convince myself not to marry her if that is what she wishes." A low growl started in my chest as he continued " She tried on the dress Alice brought today. I don't think she has plans of not going thru with it ." " You will stay away from my mate Edward . You will not marry her do you understand . I don't care if she begs you , I will not allow it ." I warned him . " The only way I plan on not marrying the girl that I still love is if someone is there to stop me ." Edward challenged. " I'll be home by morning ." I growled as I started the car and headed towards home .

EPOV

When Alice called to tell me that Bella asked for me to come home , I was shocked. According to Alice's vision today was the day that Jasper and Bella were suppose to start to see that they were meant to be more then just friends. So when Alice called and explained that while she was confronting Jasper about Bella being his mate , he'd felt a great deal of pain from Bella and when she entered her room she found Bella passed out on the floor. Alice had to reassure me that Bella was fine but she seemed to be closed off to both herself and Jasper when she came around asking for me. I sighed I know Jasper would not take that well as Alice confirmed that he had completely shut Bella out and left in her car a few minutes later.

I know my call to Jasper would anger him enough to return home , I wasn't lying I do love Bella and I would still marry her if that is what she wished. But I knew that she would never be as happy with me as she could be with Jasper; she just didn't know it or see it yet. I ended my call with a small smile on my lips. Bella had fallen asleep not long after I arrived at her house. She turned Alice away with the dress she had been asked to try on , Alice smirked as she turned to leave stating that she would just have to do it tomorrow. A detail that I might have changed when I spoke to Jasper .We moved to her bed were she curled herself up into my side within minutes her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. She was not sleeping soundly every few minutes she would mutter to low for me to hear . Then , " Jasper please" I looked down to make sure she was still asleep. " Please Edward I need him ." Well at least she knew it in her dreams , if only she could see it when she was awake. Alice warned me not to tell her like she had done with Jasper , she said that Bella would fight it harder and it would destroy both of them in the end . So here I sit with the girl I love , begging in her sleep for me to help her . I was in my own personal hell.

My phone vibrating broke me out of my self pitying . Alice , of course, she would have seen my call to Jasper and his decision to return home . " Alice ? I take it you saw Jasper and my conversation . I believe he will make good on his word and be home by morning ." I reported proudly. " Yeah Edward I saw. But it wouldn't be as easy as you might think. It's going to take a lot to make her see that she's not meant to be with you and that Jasper is her true mate. Jasper , even though he's aware that she's his mate , has decided to back off ,he's not planning on fighting for her." Alice answered sounding as tried as a vampire can. I sighed then it hit me " Alice , I have a plan but I'll need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**JPOV**

I arrived home an hour before dawn to find all the people I called family to be there, well except for one . I shook that thought from my head I had made the decision not to fight , to let her come to me , and now I must live with it . As I walked thru the door I could feel everything that they were thinking and I hated it . Pity, guilt , sadness ; I couldn't take it I made my way past them as fast as I could and headed to the room I shared with Alice. I suddenly stopped at the door , did I still share this room with her? As if she know what I was thinking she appeared next to me . " You can if you wish or we can move you to one of the guest rooms. " answering my unasked question . " up to you ." I looked away from the door and into her eyes looking for the answer to what I should do. " Alice?" I breathed her name out of distress and fear ." I know Jasper , but until you change your mind there is nothing to be done. " She replied looking from my face to her feet , a wave of guilt washed over me . My brow furrowed , she must have caught her mistake and quickly rained in her emotions . " Why don't you stay in our room today and see what you want to do tomorrow?" she changed the subject . I nodded my head opening the door and walking into the room , Our room . Was it really our room anymore? What were we going to do ? Were we a We anymore really? No , I know that Alice and I can no longer be what we were. I didn't love her like a husband was suppose to love his wife . " Alice?" I turned knowing she was still standing in the doorway. "Jasper ?" her voice slightly pained . " What are we going to do ? I mean you and me ? Do we get a divorce ? Do we stay together ? It doesn't seem far to make you stay with me ." I was rambling . She laughed , a small giggle really . " Jasper ? Really ? Of course we should divorce , but I don't want you to think that you have to leave . Not our family , not our lives , or our room . " I raised an eyebrow at that . "Well the last part at least not until your ready." she laughed .

**BPOV**

I woke to find that I was alone . I sat up slowly and started to make my way from my bed, when I noticed a note on the nightstand .

**Bella ,**

**I am sorry to not be there when you wake , but I needed to handle something at home . I would be honored if you would join me at my house once you are ready . There are a few details that still need to be seen to for the wedding and Alice is demanding that you be involved. Please have mercy on me and my family and safe us from the wreath that is Alice.**

**I await your arrival my love ,**

**Edward **

As I read the note it made me start to feel a little sick. The wedding . It was only a few weeks away, god that made me feel worse then before. I will be married to Edward in a months time and I still can't seem to wear my engagement ring, what is wrong with me? After a shower and my trying to eat something I made my way out to my truck , heading to the house and family that I would soon call my own. Just as I was about to pull out of the drive my phone rang .

Alice. Really couldn't she see that I was on my way ? " Hello?" I answered . " Bella ! I was just calling to see if you were up yet and if you knew when you will be here . Edward is almost climbing the walls waiting for you ." She giggled , as a loud crash was heard somewhere behind her. She giggled again. " Alice? What was that ? Why would Edward be climbing the walls ? " I asked . " Oh Bella , he hated that he had to leave you this morning and he just seems to be really antsy for you to get here." she answered , with an other loud crash . " What are you guys doing ? Is Emmett mad at his video games again?" I tried again to find out what the crash was . " No," she laughed . What is with her she is always happy but what is with all the giggles ? " Alice? " I asked again with a worried voice .She sighed " Jasper is just having a bad morning . You know to much lust in the air ." "Oh " was my half mad , half sad reply. " Should I really come then ? I mean I don't want to add to the problem ." I asked . " Feeling lusty Bella ?" came her teasing question , accompanied by a growl that I could hear over the phone that was not hers. " Oh Jasper clam down ! You'll scare Bella and ruin everything ." This time the growl turned into a roar and I heard the sound of a door slamming . " Alice?" I spoke low knowing she would hear me . " Don't worry Bella , Jasper will get some air and be fine after we hunt ." Alice tried to reassure me. " Yeah , um , I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then ." " Great bye" She almost sang . " Bye " something just didn't seem right. Alice was always happy but not this happy . Oh well, I decided and started down the road to the Cullen house.

JPOV

LUST , LUST , LUST . It was everywhere . It felt like I was going to explode or maybe I would just rip him limb from limb than burn the pieces. " You can't kill him Jasper . If you did you would feel bad afterward ." Alice stated as she walked into our room dialing her phone . I was pacing the room hoping that Edward would let up on the lust , but it don't seem to be working. The family was planning on going for a hunt , well the family except for one . EDWARD . No he was going to stay here . Why you might ask ? He had left a note telling Bella to come to the house after she woke . Meaning that he and Bella would have the house to themselves for most of the day. You didn't need Alice , Edward or my gift to put two and two together , and figure out what he was planning . I throw the closest thing to me, the glass vase shattering to pieces as I heard Her voice thru Alice's phone.

" Bella ! I was just calling to see if you were up yet and when you think you will be here . Edward is almost climbing the walls waiting for you ." Alice giggled looking over at me as I threw the picture of her and Bella that she kept on the small table in our room .She giggled again? " Alice? What was that ? Why would Edward be climbing the walls ? " I heard Bella ask . " Oh Bella , he hated that he had to leave you this morning and he just seems to be really antsy for you to get here." Alice answered I threw an other item against the wall. If I keep this up I will have to not only replace the wall but half of the items in our room as well. " What are you guys doing ? Is Emmett mad at his video games again?" Bella sounded curious , I turned to Alice to see what she would tell her . " No," Alice laughed . " Alice? " came Bella's worried vice . Alice looked at me then sighed " Jasper is just having a bad morning . You know to much lust in the air ." She smirked at me , I couldn't stop the low growl that came from me . Alice furrowed her brow and put a finger to her lips to try and silence me . "Oh " was Bella's reply. " Should I really come then ? I mean I don't want to add to the problem ." Bella asked . " Feeling lusty Bella ?" Alice teasing asked . I growled louder and started to advance towards Alice. I don't know what I would do when I reached her , it wasn't her I was mad and annoyed at it was Edward. No it was me , but it was easier to blame Him." Oh Jasper clam down ! " Alice spoke to me as she backed away " You'll scare Bella and rein everything ." This time the growl turned into a roar and I knew I had to get out or I would hurt Alice in my rage , I ran to the door and slammed it behind me . " Don't worry Bella , Jasper will get some air and be fine after we hunt ." I heard Alice tried to reassure Bella as I ran towards the woods.

A few miles later I decided to man up and return home . As I neared the house I could hear the sound of Bella's truck coming up the road. I stood just at the edge of the woods at the back of the house. I couldn't hear what was being said but I could still feel their emotions. I closed my eyes and forced trying to hear anything from inside the house as I inched closer . I heard Edward opening the door and Bella's voice saying hello . I heard what sounded like them kissing , the rise in lust was my confirmation. I heard Edward whisper something to Bella and then her soft giggle. I heard them moving through the house and into Edwards room. Again I heard what I thought was Edward whispering to Bella and again her giggle. This was not helping me to clam down any, and thought about leaving to find the others on their hunt. Just as I was pulling out my phone to call Alice to see where they were I was hit with a large wave of lust and it was coming from the same place where my brother had taking My Bella. I stood frozen when I heard Bella giggle again and a low growl and chuckle from Edward. She continued to giggle and then she let out a small squealed She continued to giggle and then she let out a small squealed . I didn't even realize that I was moving until I was bursting thru the back door and was heading up the stairs to Edwards room. As I reached the door I stopped, She choice Him. That was my only thought. I quickly turned around and headed back down the stairs and out the door the same way I had come in .

BPOV

I pulled up to the Cullen house. As expected Edward was there even before I could knock. " Hello " I said Edward smiled at me then leaned in to press his lips to mine. I thought that it would be one of those small kisses that had become the norm between us. But Edward stepped towards me and deepened the kiss, my Lust soared . Edward soon pulled back with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. With a small laugh he moved his lips to my ear and whispered " I convinced Alice to take the family out for a hunt , since she has been working us all around the clock for the wedding. So we have an hour to try and think of a place to run away to before she returns ." He laughed. I giggled , right running and hiding from Alice is never an option she would always see where we were and just come and take us back. Edward step back from me and smiled , tilting his head toward the stairs. I nodded and made our way up to his room .

I walked into his room with Edward close behind me , I heard him close the door and then I felt him close behind me . His arms wrapped around me and his was soon placing small kisses on my neck. Then he was whispering to me again " Sorry , but we do have orders from Alice . She had this idea of placing photos of the family and if you wouldn't mind photos of Charlie and Renee around the house , she wants you to feel like you still have your family around you. " He ends this little speech with a small nip at my ear which causes me to giggle. Geez , what is with the giggling first Alice now me . " Come" he says in a low voice "you can look thru the albums of the family and decide which ones you like and we will leave them out for Alice." He pulls me by the hand towards the bed that has a few photo albums on it. I pick one up as I sit down , opening it to a photo of Alice. She is smiling into the camera and looks very happy. I smile, turning and looking down to the next page. It was a photo of Jasper , it looked like one of those tintypes or wet plates that were made during the 1800's . He was standing not looking at the camera in what looked like his Confederate uniform. He was so handsome , as he still is. I could feel the lust rushing thru me as I stared at the photo.

I was broken out of my starring with Edwards whisper " Should I be jealous of that photo ? " he laughs . I turn and giggle at him , trying to hide my embarrassment for being caught ogling Jasper. I raised my eyebrow up at him in a playful challenge. He let out a low growl then chuckled as he leaned over and started poking at my side, cause my to giggle again then squeal as he starts to tickle me . Edward suddenly stopped and turned his head towards his door, sighing as he turned back to me . He quickly straightened himself to where he had started , sitting next to me on his bed. "Edward?" I asked looking at his now serious and slightly angered face. He turned his head to look at me , with a small smile he stood and told me he had to make a call to Alice . He promised not to be long as he walked out of the room


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

APOV

My phone beeped telling me I had a text. Jasper . As I opened it I received an other, Edward. I read his first , _Call Me_ , is all it said . I knew why he wanted me to call, our first try , which should have worked, didn't . I opened Jaspers and without reading it gave him the location of where we were hunting. When I finished I called Edward.

"Alice ," his voice answered " I tried . Really I tried . If I tried any harder it would have tipped Bella off or I would have just given in , Jasper be damned." "I know Edward , I saw. " I answered. " What now Alice ? If that didn't get him to do something I don't know what will ." Edwards voice sounded tired. " Maybe we should just forget about this mate thing . I mean I love Bella and she loves me , we could be happy ." his voice taking a sudden hopeful tone. " I know right now Jasper and your relationship isn't the best, but if you told him that you want to stay together and you know , he still loves you, he would. " he continued. " Really Edward? You really think that is a good idea? We would never be able to live as a family again , at some point they will give in to this pull . Do you really want to cause more pain for Bella ? Making her feel like she has to choose between the person who she is married to and the person she feels like she could not live without?" I knew what his answer would be , and I knew I was using his love for Bella against him but it had to be done. " No, Alice I don't want to cause any more pain for her. I thought this would work , what now?" he asked his voice returning to a hopeless tone. I could hear Jasper getting closer , my decision made I answered Edward quickly " I guess it is my turn then ." hanging up quickly I turned to see Jasper coming through the trees.

"Alice, I thought you were going to wait for me before you all left?" Jasper asked. He didn't seem to be mad or upset , which made me wonder what he had planed. " I was but then we heard Bella's truck coming up the drive and we knew that Edward was looking forward to having Bella all to himself," pausing I noticed that Jasper was slowly advancing on me ," so... um …... Jasper? " I was starting to be concerned I couldn't see what he was planning , his face was blank but he was still coming towards me . " yes Alice?" his even voice answered , " Watch your head ." he warned . " My head?" I started to ask as I was suddenly up against a large tree. " Jasper ? " his body was almost touching mine. " What ….. What are you doing ?" he was now fully against me his face brushing slightly against my neck . I was trying to control my unneeded breathe . I was then hit with a wave of lust " What do you mean Alice ? I am showing my wife some affection ." was his whispered reply. His faced moved closer to my neck and started to place kisses on it. " AH." was all I could say, my heart was screaming for me to tell him to stop, my head was screaming to let him keep going. I raised my hands to the back of his neck , slowly lacing my fingers into his hair. He suddenly pulled my hands from his hair and pinned then above my head against the tree. A growl shocked me out of my lust filled haze, Jasper's black eyes were staring into me , our faces on a few inches apart. " How does it feel Alice , to be used ? Did you enjoy the pain that you caused? Did Edward? Is this how life is going to be now ? See how far we can push Jasper ?" He growled . " I … I don't know what you are talking about?" I tried to push only my fear out to him and not the guilt or the deceit . " I can't do this anymore Alice ." he voice almost back to normal . He released his hold on my arms and I slowly lowered them to his chest. His head pressed slowly to my shoulder and his hands moved to my waist. " Jasper? " I breathed . " Come with me Alice , lets just leave for awhile . In a few years maybe I can get a firmer grasp on this feeling and we can come home ." He sounded so lost , I was shocked Jasper never ran from a problem but he wanted to run from Bella. " Jasper , I would . I would go anywhere you asked me to , but you can't run from this . It wouldn't go away." I tried to push the heartbreaking look on his face out of my mind. " Lets hunt OK? Maybe we can think of something ." I lied . The truth was that I had aright thought of a plan . It was not a good plan and I knew it. So we hunted and I plotted.

JPOV

It has been a week since the Incident , as I call it , and I have not seen Bella once. I was OK , well I was on the outside , the inside was a different thing all together. The pain in my chest was becoming a real problem. It was the only thing that I felt . But today something felt different, I couldn't put my finger on it but something was different . Then round 1 in the afternoon I felt it. The pain was lessening . But only one thing would cause that to happen. I was in our living room when I heard the car in the drive , Alice was down the stairs , standing in front of me in an instant . I looked at her in question "Alice?" I asked but was quieted by her small finger coming to my lips . " Jasper , I love you and I only want to help you . You know this right ? " I nodded as she continued " OK well then you just have to do as I say and remember that everything I do , I do to help you. " She paused and looked toward the front door then back at me ." Please don't hate me ." She whispered before hopping into my lap and locking her lips to mine.

Shocked I didn't even realize that Edward and Bella had walked in until I heard the small gasp , followed by Edwards voice " You know , you two do have a room . You might want to use it when we have company." I pulled away from Alice still in shock , Alice gave me a small look to fast for Bella to see , then turned to face Bella and Edward " Sorry Edward we just can't help ourselves.." She giggled. Anger and hate was swirling around Bella , as she glared at Alice.

" So , Bella do you like the photos? I tried to hang them thru out the house and I put a few in Edward and your room. " Alice asked climbing off my lap , Bella's eyes soften and started to look around the room . There were a few framed photos hanging on the walls and a few on the small tables . Most were of Carlisle and Esme , Rose and Emmett, there was one of just the guys , one of just the girls including Bella . The than there were the two on the small table by the door one was of Edward and Bella together , smiling at each other . They looked happy and in love , and every time I would see it , it made my chest hurt. The other I hadn't seen out before , it was of me in my uniform . I remember that I stood for it , the day before I left home , Alice had found it at an auction some years ago. I wondered why it was out with the others.

" Oh , their great thank you Alice ." Bella answered looking and feeling a little ashamed. " I'm glad you like them . I was going to hang this one ," Alice moved to the table and lifted the one of Bella and Edward , " in your room , but I wasn't sure it you want this one there too. " Alice finished . I watched as Bella looked to were Alice was standing , her eyes widened and a small blush raise to her cheeks. Lust was pouring off her. A small growl slipped thru my lips to low for Bella to hear , but Edward and Alice quickly looked to me . " She isn't looking at the photo of the two of them she is looking at the other one " Alice whispered . " I think we could maybe leave that one down here if that's alright Alice." Bella answered. I watched as Alice returned the photo to the table , adjusting the one of me . Edward huffed " Look it's my rival." He stated with a smirk, Bella spun around quickly briefly looking at me then to Edward " What ?" she gasped . " What ?" I asked a second later. Edward smirked looking from Bella to me ." Alice didn't tell you ?" He asked . " Tell me what?" I asked ." Edward . Please. Don't." Bella pleaded . Edward smirked turning to me ," When Bella was looking thru the albums last week , you know when everyone was hunting , she was practical drooling over that photo over there. I had to ask if I should be jealous ." He chuckled. Bella ducked her head , feeling embarrassed and angered. I pushed some comfort and love to her. " I just thought it was a good picture , I know that you had to stand very still for several minutes for them not to blur. " Bella whispered. " Yes it is , I always loved this photo . Don't know why I never had it out before now? " Alice picked up the photo , looking at it , " Maybe I'll just hang this in our room? " Alice said looking over the top of the frame at me . Was she flirting ?

Bella's eyes widened , as I shrugged at Alice " If you wish for it to be in our room then so be it ." I stated adding a little flirty drawl . " YOUR ROOM ! YOU'RE STILL SHARING A ROOM ?" Bella almost yelled , looking between Alice and myself. " Of course they are Bella . Why wouldn't they ?" Edward asked , smirking behind Bella's back ." I just thought …... I mean since …... Alice said that we were... that Jasper and I …..." Bella Stammered " Oh never mind ." She turned and stumped her way into the kitchen . Edward still smirking turned towards the kitchen , Alice giggled and I just sat there not sure what had happened. " Come on Jasper , help me hang this in OUR room . Then maybe we can see if you like the new bed I got." Alice said , louder then she really needed to . I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, the crash that came from the kitchen was my answer. I shook my head with a small smile as I followed Alice up to our room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

I watched Bella pace back and forth across the kitchen floor . " Bella ? Are you alright?" I asked . " What ." she snapped turning to face me . " I asked if you were alright?"I tried not to laugh . I had to hand it to Alice she was doing better then I thought she would. She has gotten under Bella's skin . " Oh, Yeah . I'm Fine. Why?" She answered , returning to her pacing. " Well, " I started walking towards her " you seem a little stressed." I chuckled to low for her to hear. _Edward try to keep Bella down here for as long as you can , but don't really try and stop her _, Alice's voice filled me head. I chuckled again as I heard Alice's rather loud announcement that she and Jasper where going to their room.

A glass shattered against a cabinet and a shocking growl came from Bella, I turned gapeing at her. " Did you just growl?" I asked her. " What ? No . I mean I didn't growl , did I? " Bella face was shocked as she tried to work it out I nodded my head " Really?" she asked .Chuckling I nodded again " Yes , I believed you did ." I assured her . " What are they doing ?" she asked looking past me to the stairs. " Who ?" I asked playing dumb. " Alice and Jasper " she growled out . " Oh I'm sure they are up to something . Alice did mention she wanted to see if Jasper liked their new bed." I answered . I know I was pushing her , but for this to work she needed just a little more . " I'm sure they will be awhile " I taunted with a smirk . That was it I could see her face harden , her anger was pushing to the top. I let her push past me , " Bella …... Bella come back I don't think you should go in there …... Bella... Really Bella you might be interrupting something …... Bella" I told her as I followed a few steps behind her thru the house to the stairs. I could have easily caught her , but instead did as Alice instructed . I followed her up the stairs and watched as she muttered " I better not be " before busting into Alice and Jasper's room.

APOV

" You little devil ", I spun around and pulled Jasper into our room before closing the door. " You set her up. The kiss , the photo and the Our room thing ." Jasper laughed. " Well , really we set you up first but you didn't do what we thought you would. " I said looking up at him feeling a little guilty. "We ?" he asked . " OK , so maybe Edward come up with a plan to make you see that you needed Bella , and he was trying to use those feelings against you. It started with the night your ran , remember he called and told you that he would marry Bella if you didn't stop him ." Jasper started to growl " then the day we all went hunting , it was a set up he wasn't really doing anything to Bella in his room . Her lust was from the picture of you ; her giggling was at me not being here to bug her about wedding details , him asking if he should be jealous of your photo , then him tickling her . We thought that if you thought he was going to finally make a move on her you would step up and stop it from happening ." Jasper was growling loudly now. " So I decided that maybe it would be easier to have Bella make the first move to claim you . It didn't work as well as I thought it would. Why are you two so stubborn ?" I flopped down on the bed with a huff.

" Bella …... Bella come back I don't think you should go in there …... Bella... Really Bella you might be interrupting something …... Bella " we heard Edwards voice moving thru the downstairs , as Bella's footsteps moved up the stairs. Bella's mutter of " I better not be " was heard before our bedroom door was swung open and a very pissed Bella was standing in the doorway.

JPOV

I looked towards the door and watched as a growling Bella started to advance thru the room , heading right towards Alice. I quickly looked over to Alice to see her eyes were glazed over , suddenly Edward's head snapped to me " Jasper you have to stop her ." He rushed. In a blink of a human eye I was between Bella and Alice. Bella's eyes focused on me , then Alice. " You would protect her from me. I'm a human , what could I really do?" Bella's voice was rough, she looked back to me with tears in her eyes.

"Bella ," I sighed . " No , I'm your mate not her. You shouldn't be sharing a room with her , flirting with her . YOU ARE MINE." Bella continued to growl . Could Vampires go into shock ? I am almost certain that I did. I looked from Bella to Edward then Alice , all frozen in shock. Bella seemed to recover first " I... I... I think I should go ." She stammered before turning and running from the house. None of us moveing to stop her.

BPOV

I ran , from the room , from the house , out to the rain . Before I stopped; I hadn't driven here , I had no way home. I heard the front door open , but I didn't turn around I didn't want to face any of them. " Bella ." his voice called. " Please just leave me alone." I whispered. Jasper was right behind me , " I can't leave you alone Bella. That is the whole problem." he stated. My body shook with a small sob, " Please." I begged. " No ." was his answer. His arms hesitantly warped around me , pulling me to his chest. " Bella." He sighed. I felt all the pain , the anger ,the hurt , leave my body and be replaced with love and comfort . " OK , you two . The human needs to come inside before she gets sick." Alice's cheery voice sang from the front doorway. I looked over to her to see her smiling , Edward was close behind snickering.

" I can't ….. I can't go in there . Not with them there. How can I face them ? " I sobbed. . Jasper turned me to face him , placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up to his , " Bella , look at them . They know, well really they have known for awhile now. They were trying to get us together. They aren't mad or upset. I promise."

" Promise?" I asked quitely. Jasper let out a small laugh nodding his head. " Come . There are a few thing that need to be discussed."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

JPOV

Returning to the house Alice wrapped a blanket around a dripping Bella . " We should really change you into dry clothes." Alice suggested . Bella's sharp shift in emotions told me that she didn't really believe that they were fine with our new status and that she was slightly afraid to be alone with Alice. I shook my head no, looking to Alice, Edward hearing what I had determined just nodding , looking down at the floor saddened. " Oh ." was all Alice could seem to say as she realized what was happening. Her guilt and sadness mixed with Edwards and Bella's were just about to bring me to my knees. I must have made a sound , because Bella turned to look at me . Her eyes showed that she know what was happening , she closed her eyes and suddenly I felt nothing. Shock must have been shown in my face , Edward's head shot up looking confused . " Why don't we go and sit down , OK? " Alice's voice made Bella jump her eyes opening , then nodding her head yes.

" Well I think we should start from the beginning ," Alice suggested. " I had a vision about a month ago , at first it seemed like nothing . Glimpses of You and Jasper together, but nothing that seemed to imply that you were more then friends or family. " Alice face lite up with a small smile , remembering this vision . " Then after Edward proposed , it changed ," she stopped , seeming to steel herself for what she was about to say, Edward moved to sit next to her , rubbing circles on her back , she looked up a sad smile now replaced the once happy one . " I sow them marry, I did a great job with it by the way . " We all smirked at Alice's attempt to lighten the mood. " They were happy ," My growl made her smirk , raising a hand she continued " for about a year . After that year I only got flashes ; Bella becoming more and more unhappy, Jasper and myself leaving the family, Jasper becoming more and more depressed , Bella begging for you two to divorce , The family falling apart , the Volturi demanding her death or her to be turned, Jasper returning to Maria ." Alice stopped closing her eyes and shaking her head back and forth, a snob leaving her . Edward ,looking down at her, continued " She sow both of your deaths . Bella runs from us , still human she finds Maria . Bella demands that Maria let her see you , but when she does you are no longer the Jasper you are now . You have gone back to being the Major that Maria controlled . Maria demands that you kill Bella , you seem to fight her control . But in the end her control over you wins and you kill Bella . Then Maria kills you." I was glad at this moment that I still was unable to feel them , the pain in both their faces was enough to cripple me. Bella gasped shaking her head slightly . " No, no, no, no , no. How ? How could this be ? I hardly know Jasper ? How could all this happen ." Bella barely whispered.

"It's the mating pull. You love each other , without really knowing each other , because it is your souls that are pulling you together. " Alice explained . " So it's not real? " Bella gasped , my heart broke . " NO ! TELL HER ! IT HAS TO BE !" I didn't even know I had stood , or that I had pinned Alice to the floor. I felt Edward trying to pull me off of her , but I wasn't moving " IT HAS TO BE REAL !" I growled over Alice , watching her eyes glaze over and a small smile appearing on her face . " Bella , NO! He is dangerous. He is ready to kill the women that has been his wife for decades. YOU ARE HUMAN ! " Edwards words started to filter into my hazed brain. " Jasper ." I turned my head towards the soft , hesitant voice. " You have to stop , you can't hurt Alice. She is your... OUR sister , and we love her . This is not her fault . She saw me , ME Jasper. I set these things in motion . It was my decision. " I started to loosen my grip on Alice as Bella's word started to clear my mind. Her hand appeared over mine and tried to pull it away from her Best Friends throat. I released Alice and backed away, Bella knelled in front of her asking if she was alright .

" Forgive me ." not moving my eyes from the floor, " Of course Jasper. I know you didn't mean me any harm. " Alice's voice stated softly. With a small laugh she continued " But I must say that I have been on the receiving end of your temper more times these past weeks then I like ." My head shot up to meet her eyes, I could feel her humor and a touch of her recovering fear . " I can feel you again." I was shocked , I still didn't understand what happen to make me lose my gift , and now it had returned , again without explanation.

"Yes, " Alice pulled herself up off the floor , then helped the still shocked Bella to do the same, before continuing " More that we must discuss. But I think it is best to wait until the family has returned home for that."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

APOV

The family arrived home and a family meeting was called by Edward. Once we were all seated at the table I began to explain what Edward and I had been up to for the past week. I saw shock fill most of their faces, Emmett laughed, and Esme shook her head in mock disappointment. "But there is more." Jasper stated.  
"Yes", I continued "There is. It seems that Bella has come to possess a power even though she is still human." Gasps were heard from everyone. "Earlier she somehow blocked us… no I think it was more that she somehow blocked Jasper from being about to feel our emotions." I stated turning to look at both Jasper and Bella. Her blank face showed that she truly had no idea what she had done; Jasper just nodded that my assumption was true.  
"They were almost overpowering me; the guilt; the sadness it was truly too painful to feel. Then she turned to look at me. It was like she knew what was happening: that I wouldn't be able to take any more. I saw her close her eyes and in that instant everything was gone." Jasper explained.  
"Bella, what were you thinking when you closed your eyes? "Asked Carlisle, always the doctor I thought.

"I wasn't thinking anything really… I was just trying to calm myself down. I wanted to take away what I was feeling so Jasper wasn't in pain." Bella answered.  
"Interesting and this has never happened with her before?" Carlisle inquired turning towards Jasper.  
"Not that I am aware of, no." was Jasper's reply. "I wonder if it is some kind of effect from her being your mate; or if she was able to do this before; maybe that is why you could never hear her Edward- maybe she has some type of shield not just mental but a physical one that she can use to protect herself, or in this case her mate as well?" Carlisle was musing out loud "I must see if I can find anything about this. If you will excuse me I will just go get some books…" Carlisle turned to leave but was stopped by Rosalie's snapped question:  
"Don't you think we have more to talk about? Maybe something which is a little bigger than her new power? Like, I don't know, maybe the wedding that we have been slaving away for? That invitations had been sent and responses been made for? What about that?"

"OH." was all anyone seemed to know what to say.

BPOV

My wedding! God how had I forgotten? Suddenly it felt like the room had no air, I was up and out of my chair running for the door.

I knew he would follow, somehow that didn't seem to annoy me like it had with Edward. "Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice asked. "Alice worked so hard to give me the perfect wedding and now… now it was all for nothing." I started to cry. I was overwhelmed with everything: Jasper being my mate; a power that I seem to now possess; a wedding that my family had all worked so hard for.

Ruined.

I was washed with a feeling of deep love. As I turned I found Jasper staring at me. My sadness was reflected in his face. "I am sorry Bella. This has to be so difficult for you." Jasper whispered, "But I would not take back what has happened or will happen for anything." he continued. In that moment I knew that I felt the same way, I finally gave into the pull I have felt for weeks.

JPOV

Bella slowly walked towards me, stopping only when her chest was pushed against mine. "Bella?" I asked. Tilting her head up; she touched her lips to mine. I felt the pain finally ease. I pulled her closer to me, feeling her warm body melting into my cold one. In that moment I knew what I wanted, no, needed to do more than anything.

I pulled my lips from Bella's, a small whimper escaping her. "Bella, would you honor me by spending some time with me tomorrow?" I asked . Her eyes focused on mine, "Like a date?" she asked. With a small smile I answered "Yes like a date." she nodded her head as a blush rose to her face. "I would love to Jasper." she whispered before returning her lips to mine.

Tomorrow I would start my new mission and -with luck- I would not fail.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: My Beta has informed me that I should thank her here as well as when I send her the Chapters, so Thank You Samers !

JPOV

Bella had been returned home by Edward; she wanted to keep up appearances with Charlie until she had a chance to talk to him properly. I reluctantly said my goodbyes before I returned to my room to plan.  
"Three weeks Jasper! You cannot be serious!" Alice wailed as I entered.  
"Alice, please calm down; I need to think… to plan. So, if you are going to criticize me, please leave." I stated walking pass her to sit at my desk. I opened a drawer removing a piece of paper and a pen. Settling in, I started my 'to do' list as Alice stormed out.  
1) Plan first date  
2) Talk to Charlie  
3) Cancel wedding  
He stood up and paced the floor as he thought: okay… so not a bad start but what do people do on a first date in the 21st century? Shaking his head, he moved to the next item hoping for better results: how do I explain my feelings to Charlie? I am sure he will not be happy that Bella has just seemingly dropped Edward and moved onto me… I move down to the last item, this one should be the easiest -for me at least- I will just speak to Alice. She can contact everyone, and come up with some explanation… Of course I will need to deal with Bella's guilt over all the work that has been put into it already and that will of course mean more cruel remarks from Rosalie. I threw the pen that I was clutching and threw it in frustration across the room, hitting the desk creating a deep gauge. I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed. I know what I want to happen but what if I am expecting too much too soon. Bella was to be married in three weeks- THREE WEEKS! Alice's words came floating back to me. Did she see something? Could I really get what I truly wanted in just three weeks?  
No, Bella was right: we may be mates but we don't really know each other. If I could get her to know me and me her … I speed over to my desk and remove my pen from the scored as I reached for a new piece of paper.  
1) Plan first date  
2) Prove to Charlie that I am meant to be with Bella  
3) Learn everything about Bella and share everything about myself with her  
4) Stop Alice from canceling the wedding!  
I opened my computer with a smile as I started looking up what people did on a first date.

BPOV

"BELLA? PHONE!" Charlie yelled up the stairs to me.  
"COMING!" I yelled back, standing up and placing the book I was reading on the desk. I slowly walked down the stairs to where Charlie had laid the phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone.  
"Bella? Hey, um... hold on Jasper wanted to ask you something but was afraid to call himself . You know because of Charlie." Alice's voice was as hyper as always.  
"Bella?" Jasper smooth voice came over the line.  
"Um, yeah hi." I said looking over my shoulder towards the living room to where Charlie was watching a game and quickly turned my back to him.  
"I take it you haven't had your talk with Charlie yet?" Jasper voice became somewhat frustrated.  
"Um… no… sorry… not yet -I was going to try and do it later. I was planning on making his favorite dinner to soften the news." I replied turning back to look at Charlie. I wasn't sure if he had heard what I said but I was hoping he didn't.  
"Right –well I was calling to see if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? I was hoping that I would be able to pick you up, but if you haven't spoken to Charlie I guess I will have to have Alice or …" he took a deep breath: "Edward" his voice went from happy to angry with that one name. "Come and collect you."  
I swallowed hard, trying to calm my fear. I had to make a choice: I could buck up and talk to Charlie or back out and disappoint Jasper.

"No, I want you to come pick me up - I will tell him tonight at dinner." was my answer. "Bella? Are you sure? If you are not ready to tell Charlie yet, I will understand." Jasper sounded so sad.  
"No Jasper, I'm not ashamed of you - I will. I promise." I cursed myself as I heard Charlie's huff. "Look I .. um … I have to go Charlie heard..." I rushed in a worried voice. "I'll call you later OK?"  
"Of course." was Jasper reply as I ended the call.

"So, Jasper - isn't that Edward's brother?" Charlie asked . Cringing, I turned to face my father. "So, um, what did he want Bells? Is it about the wedding?" he continued looking unsure he wanted to really know.  
Taking a deep, calming breathe I started "Dad, we need to have a talk."

JPOV

As I approached Bella's house I started to reach out for the emotions that it contained: happiness, worry, a touch of fear. Well definitely not what I was expecting. The light in Bella's room was still on and I heard her moving around.  
I quickly made my way through her open bedroom window, landing with a soft thump. Bella spun around and a small yelp escaped her. "Jasper!" she hissed, a hand over her heart. "You can't do that. I am going to have a heart attack one of these times."  
"Hardly, Bella," I laughed. "So, the talk with your father went well?" I asked, moving over to sit on her bed. She smiled at me, then looking down pulled some hair behind her ear. "Um... yeah, I suppose - he wasn't really happy with me breaking up with Edward, you know, this close to the wedding. I had to keep telling him it wasn't cold feet and I wouldn't be changing my mind in a week or two. But after a while he seemed to understand that it wasn't nerves freaking me out." she stopped, returning her gaze to me.  
"And the rest?" I asked quietly.  
"The rest…" she paused, nodding her head and biting her lip: "Well the rest was a little more complicated." she moved to sit next to me before continuing. "Charlie thinks that I am moving on too fast: that you are a rebound and while he would be more understanding if you were someone else, being my Best Friends recent 'Ex' boyfriend and the brother of my also recent 'Ex' fiancé. Well let's just say he thinks it an even worse idea." She finished with a small puffed breath.  
"Well..." I started "I can't say that I didn't see this coming. I would have to agree with him if it wasn't for Alice." I turned on the bed to face her as she turned to me. "Bella" I whispered taking her hand, "We know that we are meant to be. Don't we?" I asked suddenly unsure.  
"Of course we do. I mean at least I do, do you?" she asked worry and fear was seeping from her.  
"Of cause Darlin' and that is all we need." I pulled her up on her knees and towards me. Our lips meet in a crash. A small smile forming on her lips, pulling away  
"At least for now" She whispered.  
"Hmmmmm" I answered returning my lips to hers. Again she pulled away, with a sigh I asked "Yes?"  
"Well," Bella said slowly "There is one small thing more. Charlie wants to meet you, officially, before our date." She continued quickly before latching herself back on my mouth. _Great, _was my last thought before losing myself in Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

**since everyone has been so great about the delay in my updating , I have decided to post this chapter un-betaed . So please go easy on me, she will be back for the next chapters.**

Chapter 13

A/N: for those who may not know , the meaning of Forget-me-not is true love & memories. I think you will come to understand why these flowers where chosen , for both their meanings.

Also the Italics are memories from Jasper's past and jump back and forth between the beginning and the end of this relationship. I made up both ladies , thou it would seem likely that Jasper would have at least started to court someone before he want to war.

JPOV

" _Jasper ,Please . You must speak to Father at once. I wish for us to be wed before you depart to this awful war." Emily's voice pleaded. " Please excuse my dear cousin , Mister Jasper .For she is young and in love ." Emily's cousin teased. " I was like that once myself." Anna continued. " Yes, and look were that has gotten you." I said nodding my head in the direction of her husband . A small love filled smile graced her lips. " Aye, look indeed " She laughed. " Jasper , please, Father?" Emily begged . " Yes , yes. Lets go now , before I loss my nerve." I answered sighing , earning giggles for the two ladies._

" Jasper? …... Jasper ? …... Jasper ?" Edwards voice pulling me from my past ._ " _Sorry , What? " I asked shaking the memory from me. Edward smiled down at me ," I was asking if you had thought of what you wanted to do for your date with Bella? " He asked. I looked up and into the face of my brother, I was still shocked how compliant he has been about the whole Bella and I being mates thing . I reached out to him with my gift and only felt excitement and curiosity. " Oh , um... Yeah . I looked up what most people do on first dates . But they weren't really anything that I could really see Bella and I doing . Alice suggested a "dinner and movie" date. So I think that is what we are going to do . " I sighed , rubbing my hand over my hair. " Did you pick a movie ? " Edward asked , his excitement spiking . " Um no ." I answered , giving him a questioning look ." What is with you ? Shouldn't you be off somewhere moping and pouting , because I am taking the love of your life out on a date?" I asked. OK I know that was a little blow the belt but his excitement is driving me crazy. " Well, I can't say that I am over the moon that you are now dating Bella , but I want her to be happy , above everything else. Being with her true mate will ensure that." Edward stated. " Sorry ."I said in a low voice. Edward smirked and nodded his head. " Did you tell him yet ?" Alice's voice floated in with her thru the front door. " No , he was being mean ." Edward pouted turning his puppy eyes towards Alice. Alice burst out laughing , " God , that has to be the worst puppy eyes I have ever seen. " I couldn't help but snicker , she was right . " Fine ." Edward straighten his face with a huff. " What I was going to tell you before was that there is a theater in Settle that is playing one of her favorite movies tonight."

BPOV

" Hey Bells." Charlies voice shaking me from my thoughts. I laid the book that I had been trying to read all day down , and looked up to see my father hang his jacket and belt on the hook. " Hey Dad." I half sighed . " Um …. Dad ?" I said as I stood and followed him into the kitchen ."Jasper said that he would be here in about an hour so I ordered pizza for dinner." I finished as Charlie was already opening the box. Nodding his head he asked" Did you eat something? " I shook my head no," Jasper wants to do dinner and a movie so I just got something for you. Wouldn't want you to cook." I smirked. " I did just fine before you came here, thank you ." Was his half serious reply. " Right ." I laughed as I turned to head upstairs. " I'm going to go get ready. "

Forty-five minutes later I heard a car pulling up to the house. I quickly finished my outfit , then headed downstairs as the door bell rang. " Got it ." I rushed out , running down the last few steps. " Easy there Bells." Charlie huffed as I opened the door to see Jasper standing there. He took a small step towards me holding out a small bouquet of little blue flowers. I reached out taking them from him , " Thank you ." I said . I looked down at the tiny flowers , I didn't know what they were but they were beautiful. " Forget-me-not ." Jasper said . I looked up at him with a puzzled look. " Excuse me?" I asked with a small laugh. Jasper smirked before answering " Sorry. They are Forget-me-not." "Oh." was my answer.

JPOV

After I made my call to Bella , I left the house in search of flowers. Sitting in my car I pulled up the directions to the closest flower shop. Ten minutes later I was parked in front of a small florist . Pulling the door open I was hit with the scent that filled the shop. I walked over to the glass fronted display wondering what Bella would like.

" _Oh Jasper their beautiful. Where did you ever find them ?" Emily rushed towards me . " In a field near the edge of the farm . I wanted to bring you something special ." I said as I moved closer to her. " Jasper ." My name coming as both a sigh and a warning. I placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head back a few inched more , lowering my lips towards hers. " Emily? " Anna's voice called farther in the house, causing us to both take several hurried steps away from each other. " Mr. Whitlock " Anna greeted as she entered the room . I bowed my head in her direction." Miss Wade. How are you today? " " I am quit well, thank you . May I ask how you are? " Anna asked as she eyed both Emily and myself . I shifted from one foot to the other before answering." I am very well ." A small smile forming on my face, Emily giggled softly . " Dear cousin , look what Jas... I mean Mr. Whitlock has brought me." Emily's voice was full of excitement. " Forget-me-not." Anna said in a dreamy voice. She looked from Emily then to Me. " Thomas brought me a small bunch on our first outing together also. I thought of it as a sign . " She seemed to have stopped herself mid thought. She shook her head with a small smirk twitching on her lips . " I still do ." She continued looking over to me. " Come Emily , we must place them in a heavy book so that they keep." She wrapped her arm around her cousin as they existed the room._

I smiled fondly at the memory of Emily. I had found the tiny blue flowers as I walked from the edge of her farm toward her home. I wanted to give her something special , it being the start of what I had hoped to be a life long relationship. But Maria had changed that, I shook the dark thoughts that started to fill my mind away. No , she would not ruin this one . Forget-me-not , I will have to see if they have them.

Dread had started to slowly fill me the closer I came to Bella's house. I have always hated talking to Fathers, first Emily's …... now Bella's . I parked the car in her driveway taking a deep breathe I reached for the small bouquet of flowers that I had gotten her. The door opened to reveal a flushed Bella. I handed her the flowers, seeing the look she was giving me I informed her that the flowers were Forget-me-not . "Oh " , seemed to be her only answer. " Bella ? Why don't you go and put those is some water ? Jasper and I still need to have a little talk ." Charlies voice then his body made it's way toward the open door to stand behind Bella. Her eyes snapped up to meet mind in a mix of apology and worry. " Um.. Sure ." came her weak reply, before turning and heading towards her kitchen. " Well , come on in Jasper . Maybe we should sit down ." Charlie instructed .

"_Jasper , my boy . What do I owe the honor?" Mr. Wade stood from behind his desk as I entered his library. I slowly walked towards the man who held my future in his hands . Unsure I started " Sir , I have come to speak to you about your Daughter." _

" So Jasper , I wanted to talk to you about my daughter ." A small smirk twitched at my lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N- the bold Italic is not only a memory but in part a slightly re-edited version of Stephanie Meyers Midnight Sun . I took the dialog ( with the POV editing ) from her website. I have never used a source that hasn't been published before and hope that this isn't a jail-able offense , LOL**

**Also the Neptune theater in Seattle is a real theater that played classic movies , but has now sadly has been closed.**

**I also have lost my beta, so please excuse any mistakes . There will only be about 5 more chapters to this story, so I don't think I will be looking for a new one since I am so close to the end .**

JPOV

" Jasper ," Charlie sighed , " I am not the type of man that deals well with expressing my emotions or my concerns with others. " He was nervous , almost as much as me. I slowly started to push some calm towards him. Seeing him relax he continued. " I …... I don't want to sound like an overbearing father by putting my nose into Bella's business. She's eighteen and can , legally , " he added with a smirk " make her own decisions. " Charlie shifted in his seat , looking down at his hands , then up to me. " I guess it really just comes down to the fact that I'm worried. She was with your brother ." I started to open my mouth , but Charlie just raised his hand to stop me ," Adopted or not , he is your family . The point is that she was with him for a long time , and as I hear it you were with Alice a lot longer. I just fear that , the both of your are rushing into something . " He looked back down to his hands , I was hit with the mix of anger, sadness and dread , " I don't think she can …... I don't think any of us can go thru what happened the last time you guys left, again. " Charlie meet my eyes again, I could see the pain that still lived there. I swallowed before nodding that I understood.

" Sir , I understand your concern , and if I were in your shoes I would be concerned too. Yes , Bella and I were both in what could be concerted long term relationships, mine more so then hers. But Alice …... Alice and I …... Sir, do you believe in soul mates? " I asked looking over to where he was sitting. " I … I guess. I believe that if you are lucky enough you can find that one person that makes you whole. " He answered hesitantly looking down at his hands again. I small smile crossed my lips as he was filled with hope and longing . Nodding I continued " I loved... well really still do love , in a way , Alice . At the time she was my life line ." I could hear Bella moving from the kitchen to sit on the stairs . " You see I was having a difficult time adjusting to life living with Esme and Carlisle . " I let out a small laugh as I heard Bella stifle her giggle. " But I know that no matter how much I loved Alice she was not my soul mate. The first time I saw Bella , in that lunch room her first day of school, I know. " I had to stop ; with Charlie's anger and Bella's shock , I wasn't sure if I should go on . I had never told Bella , well really anyone about this. I felt the pull towards her that first day. Edward just past it off as her blood calling to me but I know. That was the day that my relationship with Alice changed.

" Why didn't you brake things off with Alice then and there ? Why wait until now ?" Charlie asked. I smirked at the sad memory that filled my mind .

_**I had prepared myself to kill Her. She was a treat to all of us. We had all sat down to ' Discuss' what we were going to do . Edward and Carlisle wanted to 'wait and see' , while Rosalie and I wanted to end this problem now . * " Jasper " Edward called my name . I met his gaze , my face expressionless. " She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that" Edward stated. " Jasper you can't she is my friend , or at least she will be " Alice's voice pleaded. " But... Alice..." I gasped. My resolve floundered. Alice was trying to hide something , we could all see it . " What Alice?What are you hiding?" Emmett grumbles. She shook her head , and by the looks of it trying to keep Edward out.* Later in our room I asked Alice why , she know I was worried about her safety . This girl , this Bella , her knowledge of what we are or what we could be was putting us all in danger . " You can't kill her Jasper . I can't see exactly why she is so important to us , but she is. I have seen her with us , I have seen her AS one of us . I just can't seem to see the whole picture." Alice looked over, pleading with me again . " Fine ." was my answer .**_

That was the day I had sworn that I would place as much space between myself and Bella. I would push all that I was feeling away . " I wasn't ready to. Not willing to take the chance I guess. I was comfortable with Alice , and it wasn't hard for any of us to see that Edward was more then a little interested in her. He …. He never really had taken notice of anyone , until Bella . " I stopped a small weak smile formed on my lips . I could hear the single tear that was slowly trailing down Bella's face. " She changed him and our family more then I think anyone really knows. He was closed off emotionally from us and she opened him up . It might not be something easy to see but we are every different then we were before your daughter entered our lives. " I smiled up at Charlie , Bella's tears were felling faster now. " I didn't want to get in the way of something like that ." I finished. It was quite for a few minutes as Charlie processed what was said, I could hear Bella quickly wiping her face with some small sniffles before appearing in the door way of the living room. " Dad ? If the inquisition is over Jasper and I really should be leaving . " She said . " Oh, right." Charlie seemed to come out of his thoughts , " Where are you going anyway?" He asked. " Oh we are just going to do dinner and a movie ." I answered a little uneasy. " Well... Good , good . Have fun . Bella don't be back to late ." Charlie said settling into his chair and turning on a game . " Right , bye Dad " Bella called as we walked out the door.

BPOV

We had been driving for awhile , when I finally found the courage to ask Jasper the question I had been wanting to ask. " Just ask Bella ." Jasper's voice made me jump . " Sorry ." I mumbled. " Was what you told Charlie the truth? I mean about what you felt for me ? " I asked quietly . " Yes." He answered looking a little hesitate about something. " Why , I mean the real reason , why didn't you do anything about it ? Was it the blood lust? Or was it really Alice? " I asked , feeling a pain in my chest when I mentioned Alice's name.

" The truth ?" Jasper turned to look at me . " Yes , and eyes on the road please. " I laughed. " Everything that I said to Charlie was true in a way . It was difficult for me to be around humans, Alice and I had been together for a very long time and we all know Edward was interested in you. Edward was convinced that the thoughts I had about you were because I wanted your blood, and he was right to a point. Alice know that you would be an important part of our lives , but she couldn't see how or why. By the time Edward had saved you from the van , I had somehow convinced myself that I only wanted your blood and nothing else. So when the family had the meeting on what to do about you knowing what we may be, I agreed with Rosalie that you should be …...'dealt with' and end any threat to our family. " He stopped , looking like he was in pain , that was when I realized what I was feeling : anger , disgust, fear. Yes fear was the overpowering emotion. He wanted to kill me .

" What stopped you ?" I whispered. He let out a small laugh " Alice. " Right of course she would stop him , she has that power over him . Jealousy shot thru my body . " Bella ? She stopped me because she know how important you would be to us. " Jasper tried to smooth me out. " I know , sorry ." I looked down at my hands . " Plus she had already seen us together ." Jasper continued. " Really ?" was my surprised responds . " Yes , she didn't know that we were mates, not yet. But she saw us as friends. We seemed happy ." Jasper replied. Silence filled the car once again. " So what movie are we going to see?" I asked . A small smile filled his face. " It's a surprise."

Seattle . A three and a half hour drive , was reduced to a nerve racking hour and a half trip which included a some what slow ferry ride , much to Jasper's dismay . Pulling up to the Neptune Theater I quickly scanned the marque for the movie choices only to find that it read Classic Film Night. I turned my head towards Jasper , as my excitement filled me. Once parked , Jasper and I walked hand in hand towards the building. Just as we approached the ticket booth Jasper stopped. "Wait here ." Jasper whispered as he leaned in close to me . I breathlessly nodded, watching him walk over to the booth, then returning quickly to me . " Come on , we have to hurry ." Jasper pulled me by the hand throw the doors and toward one of the screens. " Jasper ! Wait , can't I get popcorn or something?" I asked half joking.

With a huff, Jasper made his way over to where they were selling the refreshments , an ordered me my popcorn and a drink, after a gentle reminder that I would need one. After being dragged back thru the theater and pushed into a chair , I finally remembered that I still didn't know what we were seeing. " Jasper?" I started before the lights started to lower, a " SHHH." came from Jasper. With a sigh I settled myself in my seat , a small smile crossing my face as the opening scene of 'Romeo and Juliet' appeared on the screen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: Again please remember no beta , so please excuse any mistakes. I'm also not really happy with this chapter but it does have a point for being here and it kind of got a few things out that needed to be put into place for the next chapter.

BPOV

It has been a week since Jasper had taken me on our first date. Since then we have hardly been apart. We have spend most of our time either in the Cullen's baseball clearing or in my room, just talking about anything and everything. I have learned more about the times Jasper remembers of being human. Unlike when Jasper talks about Alice , I felt no jealousy towards Emily. He has spoken of his love for her ,the hopes and dreams of the life he thought they would have . Yet I feel nothing but a deep sadness for his loss. He has spoken of Maria and his time with her , but only briefly. Every story that includes her fills me with rage, whether it be all mine or Jasper's mixed in I don't know . But after the third story about his time with her he had refused to tell me anymore. His full history with Alice I had already heard and really didn't want to revisit.

Jasper also wanted to know about me . I told him about Phoenix , my mother and her hare brain ways. I told him about Phil , his baseball and my reason for moving to Forks . As the week moved on I was slowly starting to feel more secure in our relationship. We no longer seemed to be two strangers who were being pulled together.

There were still a few bumps in our road thou. I no longer felt like the Cullen house was my home, I was always on eggshells when I was there. No one seemed to treat me any different but I still didn't feel comfortable being around Alice , especially when I was with Jasper. No matter how many times Jasper , and even Alice herself , has reassured me that she was fine with this new relationship , I still feel like it is wrong . Edward was another reason I tried to limit my time at their house. Our relationship hasn't seemed to change to much from us dating to us not dating. While he no longer climbs thru my window at night , he is still a bit overprotective and he still tends to call me 'Love' , which only seems to anger Jasper .But Rosalie was the main reason I tried to stay away, being in her presents meant being subjected to her glares and mumbled comments which were becoming meaner everyday. Even after warnings from Jasper , Emmett and even Carilise they still continued.

Again today , Jasper and I were walking into the house after an afternoon in the clearing to find my least favorite of the Cullen's sitting on the couch flipping thru a magazine. As we entered Rosalie's head snapped up , boring her anger eyes into me . " Well look who's home." came her snippy comment . " Rosalie ." Growled Jasper . " Jasper . Please don't fight with her ." I pleaded . I didn't need any more reasons not to be liked by Rosalie. " Rose , I think you and Jasper should go for a hunt . Maybe even talk things out while your at it . You two are making everyone tense." Edwards voice came from the top of the stairs. " I'll stay with Bella." He continued as he made his way down. " Fine " came their huffed replies. Jasper was all most to the door when he turned back to face me . " Bella are you OK with staying here with Edward? " he asked . " Of course I am . You wouldn't be gone to long right?" I asked . Jasper walked back to were I stood , lowering his lips to mine kissing me goodbye. " No , I wont be long." he whispered before disappearing thru the door , suddenly feeling the affects of his absences.

"So what shall we do?" Edward asked walking over to me with a slight smirk on his lips. "I don't know . I guess we could do whatever you want ." came my distracted reply, the pull wasn't so bad , as long as Jasper didn't go to much further I would be able to deal with it .Looking up I watched Edward continue to move slowly closer to me . " Really ," He answered , lifting one eyebrow " Anything I want , Huh? " stand right in front of me , Edward slowly slide his hand onto my waist pulling me flush against him. Gasping at our closeness , my mind was racing trying to figure out what he was up to . My heart quickened , what if someone saw us ? What if Jasper came back right this moment ? Why was Edward doing this now, he never wanted to be this close before ? " I can hear your heart racing Bella. Do I still affect you in that way? " He asked lowering his head to run the tip of his nose along the side of my neck. Some how that one action seemed to give me the courage I was lacking just moments ago." Edward , I think you need to stop now." My voice steadier then I had expected it to be. " You think ?" Edwards head raised form my neck our eyes locking . " I know you should stop. I don't know what you are playing at but it wouldn't work ." I pulled myself from his grasp. As I slowly backed away , Edward chuckled . " I am sorry Bella , and I am not play at anything really. I …... I guess it was just wishful thinking . That maybe I could still win you back." Edward looked over at me with a little hopeful smile. "Edward, I thought you were OK with Jasper and me ? You know we are mates. You know what would happen if ..." I was stopped by Edward's hand touching my face. " I know Bella . It was just a fleeting hope." Edward lowered his hand and took a few steps back form me. " So what do you really want to do ?" He asked, rounding my eyes a small laugh excepted my lips.

" No , No , No, Bella you are doing it all wrong. You have to keep your wrists up and your fingers like this." Edward's aggravated voice commanded again. " I'm sorry Edward , but it's my first time . So..so just give me a break ." I huffed. A small laugh came from the other end of the room , causing both Edward and I to look up . " Well, that could be taken the wrong way." Alice laughed as she bounced over to the piano were Edward and I had been for the past hour. " Don't worry Bella you'll get it eventuality . " She said with a laugh . " Alice , please no more jokes at Bella's expense." Edward smirked at his sister. " OK , OK . I'll let you two get back to it . Oh, when Jasper gets back can you tell him I need to see him ." Alice asked as she turned to walk upstairs. My eyes followed her until she disappeared. " Bella there is nothing to be upset about . I'm sure it's nothing ." Edward placed his hands on my shoulders giving them a small squeeze. Nodding my head and returning my eyes back to the keys in front of me I answered " Sure . Right . Nothing at all. Should we try again ?" I felt Edward remove his hands and his breath on my neck as he replied " Yes why not?" Leaning over me he placed my fingers on the keys as he recited the note places.

JPOV

My hunt / talk with Rosalie didn't exactly go as I thought it would. In the end she still didn't like Bella , but said she would stop being so mean to her and she would try and control her attitude towards her . I guess really that is all I could ask for . It had been a little over an hour since I left the house and I was anxious to return to Bella. We had found that if we aren't to far away from each other the pull is almost manageable. As I approached the house I could hear her laughing , along with Edward. I guess they are having a good time . The thought seemed to stop me mid step . What if they were having a really good time ? What if she is still in love with him ? My stomach twisted and anger filled me , pushing me faster towards the house. Walking threw the door I watched as Edward stood behind Bella leaning over her , his hands on hers . " Again Bella." The soft tinkling of the piano fulled the room . Was that even a song she was playing? " No , it's not . She is working on learning the notes." Standing up Edward answered my unasked question while Bella turned gasping in surprise. " Jasper your back " Bella happy voice called. " yeah ." I answered moving closer to her and glaring at Edward." How did things go with Rosalie ?" she asked raising from the piano bench and crossing to meet me . " Good I guess . She promised to be nicer to you and to stop with the comments ." I pulled her into my arms , lowering my head to her hair. A small growl rumbled thru my chest , she smelled of him . " Jasper , Alice wanted to see you ." Edward informed me sensing the anger that was running thru me . " Good , I need to see her anyway. " I answered pushing Bella away from me as I turned to go find Alice. I saw Edward move towards her , a whispered "I told you , it's nothing …..really. Come ,we will try your lesson again ."

Entering Alice's room I heard her voice from the closet " Careful Jasper . If you let those thoughts get to you it will tear the two of you apart." I throw myself onto the bed. " I know Alice , it's just ….. I don't know . I couldn't stop it." I answered rubbing my face with my hands. " I know , it's instinct. But Bella, she isn't one of us yet and thru she feels the pull she may not be able to feel urge to clam you . " Alice walked out of her closet holding a small black jewelry box. " You need to control that , at least for now." I watched her walk over to the bed and sit on the edge. I huffed , turning to face her fully , " I know but she smells of him Alice. It's like he rubbed himself all over her , his sent is everywhere. What were they doing for her to be covered in his scent , Alice? I mean really . When I came home , he was touching her . He was so close . I... I …?" raising off the bed I started to pace. " Why was she so close to him Alice? " I continued .

Alice move in my path ,placing her hand on my face. From years of instinct I closed my eyes and pushed my face feather in her hand. After a moment I realized what I had done, snapping my eyes open , I moved away from her at my advanced speed. Looking to Alice she had a small smile , and a slightly raised eyebrow. " There is your answer Jasper. It is still instinct to be close to him . As it is still in you to react to me. Bella will always hold a place in her heart for Edward , as I am sure you still do for me. But this doesn't mean that she is still in love with him , just as you are no longer in love with me ." I opened my mouth , not sure what to say but wanting to comfort Alice in some way. " I'm fine Jasper , I have had time to adjust. Yes it still hurts sometimes , but I know that it is for the best . " A sad smile filled her face. I walked slowly to her wrapping my arms around her , hugging her tightly to me. We stood like this for a few minutes me pushing all the love and comfort I could towards the women I owed my life to . Stepping back Alice pulled herself from my embrace, a smile returning to her small face." You need to cut Bella some slack Jasper ." Nodding I walked back to the bed . " So what did you need to see me about ?" I asked taking a set back on the bed. " OH" Alice bounced over to me , picking up the same black box she was holding before. " Here ." She pushed the box forward into my hands. Looking down , I tried to remember why it looked so familiar to me . Brows furrowed, I looked up to Alice," Alice what is this ?" I asked still trying to place where I had seen this before. Alice's smile widened " Open it Jasper ." She commanded .

Looking back to the box I pushed lid open with my fingers and gasped " Alice." shocked I looked back to Alice my eyes wide ," How …..Alice , I …... I thought I lost this years ago . " I was still shocked that this little treasure was in my hand . " I know . It was never meant to be mine Jasper . I hide it when I saw that you were going to propose to me. " Of course she had saw it , she even had the ring she wanted picked out for me. I remember that I had searched every nook and cranny of the house we were living in at the time for the ring , that was now in my hand , but came up empty. " It should belong to Bella , Jasper . I think it was always meant for her." If I could still cry I surely would . Closing the box , I pulled Alice towards me hugging her tightly again. " Thank you Alice , I can never tell you how much . " my voice breaking . " I know Jasper , believe me I know"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

JPOV

As I make my way back downstairs I lock my eyes on the floor , silently hoping not to find Bella still with Edward. Coming to the last step I slowly lift my eyes and scan quickly for Bella but come up empty. A quick sharp pain shots thru me , did she leave? Taking a claiming breath I force the pain down and focused on the mating bond . No, no she hasn't left , put she is not near the house either. Turning to the open doors I run in the direction of the pull.

As I close in on where the pull is telling me Bella is I notice the sent that accompanies hers. With a growl I send a mental warning …..." Edward " . Why was she in the woods with him? Didn't she just spend an hour ALONE with him , wasn't that enough time? Why would she still what to be with him when she could have waited a few minutes and been with me ? My mental ranting was answered as I entered the small clearing that Edward and Bella were sitting in . " Because you had been in your room with Alice for half an hour and Bella was bored" Edward answered before adding lower then Bella could hear " She also was getting quit mad that you were with Alice for so long after you practically throw her from your arms when you returned from your hunt." I moved in front of Bella pulling her up to her feet in one quick motion, before pulling her into my chest . A gasp escaped her lips as she spoke my name " Jasper " she whimpered , due to shock or in pain, I was not sure nor did I really care at this moment . " Because she smelt of you." I growled manically to Edward. " Jasper " Bella called placing her face into my chest , " Please let go " she continued. " NO , you are mine ." I answered never taking my eyes off Edward . " You are mine , but you allow yourself to be touched by HIM . What did you do while I was gone Bella ? Throw yourself at him ? You are covered in his scent . " I pulled her out of my chest so she was face to face with me . " I did nothing . He was teaching my to play that damn piano . God , do you really think so little of me that I would throw myself at Edward the minute you were gone? " She pulled against my hold trying to free herself with no success. " and your one to talk , you were home for less then two minutes before you were running off to see your precious little Alice. God only knows what you two were doing . Should I have Edward smell you and see if Alice is all over you ? Since I'm just a little old human who can't do it for myself . That must be a convenient little thing for you , now isn't it ." She yelled. I started to growl somewhere in the middle of her little speech and now she was dangerously close to me. " Bella , you need to clam him down or somehow convince him to let you go . Mate or not you are in true danger right now ." Edward's worried voice filtered in to my brain. I closed my eyes and tried to pull all the anger I had boiling inside of my back . I just need a little control to be able to release her , and then she would be safe.

With my eyes still closed I metal sent my plead to my one true enemy , " Take her." , and in that second I pulled everything into myself and relaxed my grip as Bella was quickly pulled from me . She was gone before I could open my eyes , a roar escaping me.

BPOV

I had never truly feared Jasper , that is until now. One minute I was locked in Jasper's iron grasp , the next I was flying thru the woods in Edwards arms . I buried my face in his chest and cried all the way to my house. Edward placed me on my feet at the edge of the woods at the back of my house , wiped a tear away with his thumb before placing a small kiss to my forehead , then disappearing back into the woods. I walked slowly to the back door , then up to my room before crawling into my bed and crying myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a knock on the front door . I jumped from my bed and ran to my window looking out hoping to find Jasper's car. But instead the only car there was the familiar Sliver Volvo. I could hear Charlie answering the door before calling my name . I slowly opened my door and made my way down the stairs. " Well , I have to be going . I have to work late tonight Bells, so maybe you and Alice can have a sleep over or something ." Charlie said as he turned towards the door , not noticing the wince at Alice's name. " Oh , Alice is busy tonight Sir. But I can always keep Bella company for awhile if she would like ." Edward said at smile , then quickly added ," At my house I mean …." as Charlie turned and raised an eyebrow Edward continued in an almost human teenage boy fashion " With my parents... And my other siblings I mean …...Just not alone with me …...not that I mind being alone with Bella , it's just the I don't think it would be a good idea for Bella and I to be alone together , it might give the wrong idea... " Edward's head snapped over to me " Not that there is anything to get the wrong idea about , I just mean ….." with a small smirk Charlie padded Edward's shoulder , walking out the door shaking his head , while I stood at the bottom of the stairs trying not to laugh at him. " Sometimes Edward I think you take the 'human charade' thing a little to far." Closing the door Edward laughs " What ? Not my best acting ?"

JPOV

I walked back to the house even more angry then I was before . How could I have put Bella in that position ? I had stayed in the woods the rest of the night hoping that I might be able to find a way to make this up to her. But how do you make up for something that is in your nature to do. She was my mate and she is not suppose to smell of an other vampire, least of all her resent Ex. But what really made me upset was when she said that she should have Edward smell me for Alice's scent. I was mad because even as she was saying it I knew that if she were Vampire she would have smelt Alice on me , and that one thought was what helped me release her from my grip. An old saying filled my mind ' those who live in glass houses should never throw stones' it was true I had committed the same crime as Bella , yet I was still willing to pass judgment on her. Just as I made it to the back door I hear the sound of Edwards car puling out of the garage . Running thru the house to the front door a was able to see a quick glimpse of his taillights . " So things didn't go so well last night did they?" Alice's voice asked from behind me . " Where is he going?" I asked ignoring her question ." Bella's " Alice answered in a sad voice. I turned towards her pulled the small black box from my pocket and throw the ring at her as I run up the stairs . " Jasper" She called. " Just get rid of it , I don't care what you do with it . I just never what to see it or Her again." Slamming the bedroom door behind me .


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

I was sitting at my piano, trying to finish a song I had been working on for awhile now, when I heard Alice come up along side me and sit on the bench. "It's been a week Edward." She sighs and not looking at her, I just continue to stare at my sheet music nodding slightly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I pushed the sheets away and leaned forward on the ledge. "Has anything changed?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at her. Alice's eyes went unfocused for a moment, then returned to normal as she shook her head "No, nothing." she answered.

Looking at the the clock, I realized I had to leave to meet Bella . "I have to go. Call me if anything changes." I stated as I got up and walked away.

For the past week Bella and I have spent most of the time together. I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to forget Jasper the only way she knew how. She had never held any interest in any of the boys at school, Emmett and Carlisle were married, so it really came down to me as her distraction.

The first day we were together, she was sad and cried. The second she asked if I would hold her, and I did. The third she kissed me and I kissed back. But by the fourth day, I suddenly realized what she was trying to do.

We had been watching a movie in her living room when she turned and started kissing me again, this time it was not the sweet soft type kiss she had given me the day before. Within seconds she was in my lap, pulling at the bottom of my shirt. I was frozen in shock. This was not the Bella I knew.

By the time I had regained my senses she had removed her top and had mine open. I pushed her off of me and quickly moved to the other side of the room. Shock and hurt played on her face as I told her that I had to leave. Walking toward the door I heard her start to cry.

I had stayed away for the next three days, not seeing her, taking to her, no answers to her emails, nothing. I couldn't face her . It was not that I was mad at her, but more at myself. I should have stayed to be sure she was alright, instead I had leave her again in pain and heartbroken . She stayed away from the house that week but for some reason she decided to come after I had ignored her for so long.

I was in my room when I heard the car in the drive. I didn't bother to see who it was, not interested really. But when the door was opened by Jasper moments later, my interest was peeked. "Bella?" came Jasper's voice with a mix of shock and hope. "I would like to see Edward please." Her voice was like ice.

"Why?" Jasper growled "The Why is none of your business. I would like to see Edward if he's not here, I'd like to leave a message for him to call me. There are a few things that I would like to talk to him about." Bella answered. "So you want to talk to him about things? Why not talk to me about them?" Jasper was still growling ."Because the things I need to talk to Edward about are between him and me, they have nothing to do with you. So again I ask, may I see Edward PLEASE." She almost growled the last word. "Fine, sure you can see him. Your boyfriend is in his room, I'm sure you know the way." Jasper's voice was laced with venom. "Thank you." came Bella's overly sweet reply.

A Minute later come a knock at my door , opening it, I found Bella standing there with a small smile on her face. "You really shouldn't do that to him." I stated as I moved to allow Bella into my room. "Do what?" she asked in an innocent voice. "Push him, He's miserable you know." I told her as I made my way over to my desk. "I'm sure he can't be too miserable with Alice around." Her best friend's name came out as a hiss.

"Bella?" I sighed. "Look, I came here to apologize for my behavior the last time we were together. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have kissed you." She paused, a slow smirk started to form on her lips as I heard Jasper start to growl. Before I could stop her she continued, "I guess I should also apologize for unbuttoning your shirt and for removing mine." I heard something snap downstairs and know that Jasper had broken something. Shocked, I looked at her. She knew that Jasper was still in the house and she knew that he could hear her.

We both jumped as we heard a door slam. "Bella, what have you done?" I sighed, after having seeing in his mind what he was planning to do.

APOV

_"Jasper …... Jasper please, you don't want to do this. She will never forgive you." I was pleading as his hands pulled at my clothing." There is nothing for me to ask forgiveness for. I want you, not HER! She has Edward to take care of HER." Jasper growled nipping at my neck." YOU ARE MINE ALICE! Just like you have been for decades. I know you want me as much as I want this." Jasper whispers in my ear. I push him back, "NO! If you really wanted this, you would have said YOU, not THIS."  
I try to walk away, but he grabs my arm, turning me towards him." SHE DOESN'T WANT ME!" his voice braking. Raising my hand to his face I reply, "Yes she does, you have to have faith."_

My vision slowly fades as I hear footsteps rushing toward me. Jasper appears before me, a look of hurt and hunger on his face. As he moves his feet to walk toward me, I hold up a hand, "I now what you are planning to do and I will not allow it to happen." I state in a firm voice.

I feel a flood of Want rush through me, "Jasper, I mean it! You need to believe that she loves you." I almost pant as a wave of Lust soars through me. "Jasper…..Please! Have faith in you, in her. It's the only way. What you want to do will not make you feel any better. In the end, you will hurt her more. I have seen it, you will end the same way you would have it you had not given in to the pull."

He was pushing everything he could at me; Love, Want, Lust, Desire. He was not going to back down. "Fine, go a head do it! Why don't you just kill her before you run, then you wouldn't have to back track once you find Maria. While you are at it you can kill off Me, Edward and the rest of us too. That way there will be nothing to stand in her way of CONTROLLING YOU AGAIN!" I yelled. I felt him falter, the Love, Want and Desire was slowly turning to Pain, Loss and Defeat. "I would die before I let anything happen to her or to any of you." He whispered as his body slummed .

"God, what was I thinking?" Jasper roared. "You were hurt. I saw what she did and really it was nothing." I tried to comfort him, but he turned on me with anger burning in his eyes. "Really, she didn't want him, she did it out of desperation. She wanted to hurt you, to forget about you. He was really her only option." I said as a small laugh escaped me before I continued.

"She…. She was trying to think of a way for Rosalie to not kill her so she could try and make out with Emmett." I was laughing now." It wouldn't have worked, in every one of the visions I had, she would have been killed. She even was trying to think of a way to approach Carlisle." Shock filled his face. "She decided against it when she realized she would never be able to face either him or Esme again." Jasper let out a small laugh.

"I don't know what I'm doing Alice. It was never this hard with you." He huffed before sitting on the ground. I moved over to him and sat beside him, " Of course it wasn't, you have had very little control in our lives together Jasper." his head snapped towards me. I tapped the side of my head, "I saw everything before it happened. I would know what you wanted, what you were planning, sometimes even before you did. You never had to work at our relationship, I guess it's really my fault that you're in this situation with Bella." He shook his head.

"Really," I continued "Jasper, when was the last time we had a fight, a real, mad at each other fight?" I asked. "I... I don't know. Decades, I guess?" Jasper asked in an unsure tone. I snickered "Really Jasper? Let me help you with this. Never, we have never had a real fight." I laughed. "No, I'm sure we've had at least one. We had to have." Jasper answered. "Nope, not even one. Why? Because I always changed whatever would have started the fight." Shock again filled his face. "Really?" he asked. I nodded my head. "What do I do then?" He asked, "Work at it." I laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I want to thank Kouga's older woman for her help with Chapter 17 and 18 , and the help I am getting for the last few that I am currently working now. Thank you .

Chapter 18

BPOV

I hadn't heard from any of the Cullen family since I had gone to apologize to Edward. Even though I might not have heard from them, each day for the past week I had found a small gift on my window sill. At first I almost missed the small flower that laid there the morning after my visit.

My first thought was that it was left by Edward, but as I got closer to the window, I saw that it was a Forget-Me-Not. Jasper, I wondered if there was a hidden message in his choice. I knew that they seemed to be his flower of choice, but was he hoping that I would not forget about him? A small smile filled my face.

Over the course of the week I had found books, small trinkets, flowers, even a note that read "I am sorry, Forgive me."

I knew that I would forgive Jasper. Really, I had forgiven him the night Edward had returned me to my home. I still was hurt though and just wanted to hurt him as he had me. Petty I know, but true. I couldn't believe that I had thought about trying to make out with Emmett or, oh God, Carlisle! A blush rose to me face, shaking my head at my own pettiness.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a small knock at the front door. Knowing that Charlie was already at work, I made my way downstairs.

Opening the door I found a rather nervous looking Edward. "Hey" I whispered. His face lit up with a smile. Standing up straight and clasping his hands behind his back as he spoke, "Dearest Isabella, I am here to invite to out to dinner tonight. I hope you will agree."

I laughed a little at his formal invitation. "I would be honored to go to dinner tonight. Where are we going?" I asked, trying to sound as formal as Edward. "Oh, no where really, the thought was to have a quite dinner, maybe in the meadow?" He asked.

"Sure, should I dress up or are jeans fine?" Hoping that I could just wear my jeans. "Oh no, you will differently want to dress up. I will come for you at seven, Alice will be here at half past five." He continued, as I made a face at Alice coming to dress me. Laughing, Edward turned to leave calling a goodbye over his shoulder.

At five thirty on the dot there was a knock at my door, a few moments later a bouncing Alice loaded with items for my torture was up in my room. "OK, so are you ready?" she asked, almost jumping up and down. "I guess? I didn't know that agreeing to have dinner with Edward would involve me getting tortured first." I mumbled as I sat down in the chair Alice had pointed to. Behind me Alice rolled her eyes with a small giggle.

I glanced up at the clock, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, to see that I only had ten more minutes to endure before Edward would arrive. "OK, you're done."  
Alice sighed, causing me to jump, "What?" I asked truly confused. "But Edward won't be here for an other ten minutes?" I was stunned, in all the time Alice had 'helped' me get ready I was never done early, usually it was right  
to the wire . Weird.

"I know but it seems that someone is getting antsy and couldn't wait any longer." She laughed, as a knock came from downstairs. I looked to Alice with confused eyes, before standing to get the door.

Sure enough I opened the door to an impatient Edward. "Oh good, you're ready. Come, we should go." Edward rushed. "Um, yeah Alice wannabe." I stated, as Edward nodded his head. "Of course, we should go." I was being pulled out of my front door and pushed into Edward's car before I could even really look at him.

He was dressed in his normal jeans and a shirt. But if he was dresses in normal clothes why had he made me dress up? "Edward? Why aren't you dressed?" I asked, becoming a tad bit angry.

"Silly Bella, I am dressed" came his smirked answer. "You know what I mean. Edward, why did I have to get tortured, if you aren't even as dress up as me? That really isn't fair you know." I whined. "You'll see Bella." was my only answer.

Soon enough Edward had parked the car and was running with me in his arms, toward our meadow. No wonder Alice had used so much gel, I thought to myself.

Edward started to slow his run and I know that we must be there. Slowly I raised my head from his chest and gasped. The meadow was covered in a ton of tiny twinkling lights, causing a soft glow to encase the open space. A small table covered in white linen and candles was seated in the middle. "Edward," I gasped "It's beautiful." "Alice" was his reply with a small, almost sad smile on his face. "Bella, I... I, um …... Bella, just stay here for a moment. OK?" Edward asked.

I turned to face him and as I looked into his face, so many things were playing across it, that I wasn't sure what to say, so I just nodded before he disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, I turned back to face the beautiful scene set before me. What was going on here? First Alice and now Edward, they are both acting so weird. I decided that I should take a seat while waiting, since my feet already were hurting.

I was almost to the table when I heard a twig snap behind me. Turning, I watched as a shadow slowly made it's way out of the dark. "Good evening Bella." came the accented voice as he stepped into the low light . Dressed in a black suit, came the person I couldn't seem to get out of my head. "Jasper" I whispered.

JPOV

After my talk with Alice, I made a plan. It started that night, as I made my way to Bella's house. I thought about just knocking on her door and begging for her forgiveness. But that just wasn't me.

I decided the best thing to do was to just leave my token of affection and not say anything yet. So I climbed up to her window, only planning on opening it a little, to place the flower on the sill.

That plan changed because as I slid the window up, I heard her voice. She was dreaming I'm sure, but she was calling out to me, asking me not to leave her.

I reached out with my gift to feel her. Anger, loss and despair was filling her, fueling her dreams.

I pushed the window completely open and was at her side in an instant, pushing only love and comfort towards her. She seemed to settle some and not wanting to leave her, I sat in the chair that Edward once occupied.

As morning's light slowly made it's way through the window, I decided it was time to leave. Placing the small flower on the window sill, I closed the window and made my way home.

A week passed, every night I would climb to her window, only to leave the next morning, leaving my gift as the only reminder I was ever there.

By the end of the week, I did the most unthinkable thing possible. I willingly looked for Edward and asked him for his help.

"Edward?" I asked finding him at his beloved piano. "I ….. I um …... God, I need your help." I yelled. "I know." came his cocky reply. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked, turning towards me. "I need you to get Bella to the meadow."

I cringed as his anger flooded me, I knew he would be mad but there really wasn't an other place for me to do this. "Our ….. My meadow? You want to take her to my meadow?" He yelled. "Edward, please. It's the only place I can do this." I pleaded. "Fine! When?" He growled. "Tonight?" I replied, huffing he stood up and walked out the door.

Edward returned a while later, informing me that he had spoken to Bella and she would be ready at seven. Perfect.

I couldn't wait any longer, I just can't. I looked over to the clock, it was only six-thirty. "Edward, please! I'm sure Alice is done with her by now. Please?"I was begging and I hated it. "Fine Jasper. I will see you at the meadow in ten minutes." He answered.

I took off running towards the meadow, wanting to make sure everything was perfect. This had to be perfect. I quickly ran over my plan again, patting down my pockets to make sure I had one of the two important things that I needed. The ring. A small smile filled my face as I ran my fingers over the velvet of the small box. This ring has been through so much and finally it was going to find it's home.

I remember the day that I found it, I was returning home from town were I had signed up to join the Army. Even though both my Mother and Emily had begged me not to, I felt the need to join and do my part.

I past by a shop which I had past many times before when I happened to see it. I knew the moment I saw it, that it was meant for my Emily. A simple sliver ring with a square setting holding a small blue stone in the center. Yes, it was simple, but she didn't care for extravagant things. With a smile on my face, I entered the store to make my purchase.

I had decided not to go straight to Emily, I would give it to her the next day but the next morning did not go as I had thought it would.

The Northern Army had made it's way closer to Texas faster then anyone thought they could. A rider called us to arms early the next morning, only giving me a few quick moments to say my goodbyes to my family and to Emily.

I placed the small velvet pouch in my pocket wanting to give it to her when I said my goodbyes. It was to be a reminder that I would come back to her and we would start our life together.

My mother was near hysterics as I started to make my way from our home and then I was met with Emily's fear and despair as I made my way from her home. I had been so consumed with their emotions that I had forgotten the small pouch. I left her with a goodbye and a promise that I would return.

I shook my head at that, I should have never have promised something that I couldn't guarantee. I never did return to her.

That pouch was what helped me through the tough and difficult times at war. I rose quickly up the military ranks because I was a good solider.

I was proud of my achievements, but Emily... she didn't care if I made it to General, as long as I was safe and would return to her.

Just as the light had filled me with the memory of Emily, darkness seeped in as I thought of Maria.

I had been able to keep the ring hidden from her. even though I believed that I loved her at the time, I never wanted her to have it or even know of it's existence.

Th darkness faded again to light as Alice flitted into my head. When I had decided to propose, I looked everywhere for this ring but never seemed able to find it. I was depressed at the thought that I had let  
something so special and important to me go missing.

But Alice, being Alice, had already picked out the ring that she wanted, after seeing it I knew that the ring that I had been keeping was not something she would want, it was too simple for her.

But Bella? Yes, Bella was like Emily she would see the beauty in the simple ring. She would treasure it. I made it to the meadow and was taking a last minute look around when I heard Edward coming.

I backed into the forest, out of sight. I heard Bella gasp when she saw the meadow, a moment later  
Edward was standing beside me. With a sad smile he lifted his hand to my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, before disappearing into the night.

Closing my eyes and taking a not so needed deep breath, I walked slowly out of the trees towards Bella. "Good Evening Bella." she stood there just looking at me. "Jasper?" slipped from her lips. "Yes Darlin'?" I asked as I made my way closer to her.

"Where …... Where did Edward go? I thought" She stopped to blush, "I thought he and I were going to have dinner? He said that he wanted to have dinner with me." She stated. "Did he now? Are you sure?" I asked.

I could see that she was thinking about her conversation with Edward. "No." She finally said, "I guess he never really did say that he was the one I would be having dinner with." I smirked. "So... I guess you did this?" She asked.

She was nervous, but happy. I nodded my head and moved so that I was only inches from her. "I wanted to do something special." I said "Oh." she panted.

"Yes, I had something important that I wanted to ask you." "Really?" she swallowed. "What did you have to ask me?" she continued. I could feel her nervousness, curiosity and excitement.

"Well, I have spent a lot of time thinking this past week." I started, "and I have found that I don't like it when we are not together." She nodded, so I continued "I also have been thinking a lot about my past relationships." I paused, judging her reaction. When her emotions didn't change I went on.

"You see with Emily everything come easily. She was a women of her time. She spoke her mind only when we were alone with her cousin, but she knew that what I actually made the decisions."

I felt Bella's understanding and a small amount of pity coming from her. "Bella, don't pity her. You might think it sad that she would have little say in our live together, but that was simply the way things were."

I lifted my hand to crease her check as she nodded. "With Maria." I gasped and staggered back a few steps, the anger and pure hate that she was projecting was overwhelming. It took her a few seconds to realize what she was doing before she pulled herself back in.

"Bella?" I breathed. "Please Jasper, I'm sorry but can you just not talk about her, Please." She begged. I shook my head no. "Bella I know how you feel about her but you must hear this. I promise you that after tonight you will never have to hear about my time with her again."

This was a promise I know I could and would keep. "Fine" She whispered. "With Maria, I never cared enough to really try to work at anything. " She nodded her head as I continued. "And Alice, well you know Alice. She could as ways see what I wanted or didn't want to do. She would always be one step ahead of me. She worked at our relationship, I was just there."

A small tear slid down Bella's face. "I don't know how to work at a relationship. Everyone that I have had, either I controlled it, was controlled by it or never knew that I needed to take control. I'm sorry I was harsh with you Bella, but please understand that all of this is new to me."

She nodded again. "Is that why you did this ? As an apology?" She asked. "Yes." I stopped as I felt her disappointment. "And No." I finished bending down to one knee.

"I know that I need to work at working with you in our relationship …. our lives. But I was hoping that we could do that as Husband and Wife? What do you think?" I asked looking up to see tears falling quickly from Bella's eyes . "Yes" She had spoken so low that if I didn't have vampire hearing I would have missed it.

Smiling I stood and pulled the small box from my pocket. Opening it I removed the sliver ring that I had purchased over a hundred years ago. Taking her left hand I slowly slid the ring in place.

"Emily." Bella breathed, with shock I looked up to her face "What?" I asked. "It was meant to be hers, wasn't it?" Bella asked. I reached out to see what she was feeling. Love, Pride and Happiness was filling her. "Yes" I answered. Still monitoring her emotions. "Thank you Jasper. I'm honored." Came her reply.

With a smile I pulled her towards me and kissed my future bride.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

Returning to the house, after calming down enough to eat the amazing dinner Jasper had made for me, we found everyone waiting for us. Carlisle and Esme were the first to step forward, "We knew everything would work out." Esme cooed as they both embraced us.

Emmett moved over to us next and pulled me into one of his bone crushing bear hugs. "I knew you would be my sister sooner or later." He laughed as I caught sight of Rosalie's angered face before she speed through the back door and away from the house.

Emmett and Jasper shared a look before Emmett put me down, "Don't worry about her. It might take a few hundred years but she will learn to love you as much as the rest of us." Emmett said before he turned to follow his wife.

"A few hundred years?" I laughed, sadness filling me. "To bad I won't be around for that. It would have been nice to have seen Rosalie not hate me." I rambled nervously and to my surprise it was Edward who put my fears at ease. "Oh, don't worry Bella. A few hundred years will seem more like a few months to you when you are immortal." He smiled as he walked over to me.

"What?" I gasped "But I thought.. I thought that I wouldn't be turned. You never wanted to and Carlisle was so guilty by having to do it." I was stunned. Edward let a low laugh escape him. "Yes, it would have wounded Carlisle to take your life, but he would have done so." He looked over to Carlisle as a sad smile filled his face, and he nodded quickly before continuing

"And I, well I was being selfish. I wanted you to stay with me, to commit your life to me but I wouldn't give you something that would insure we would be together forever. I took you and your love for granted. And I am sorry. I have learned from my mistakes and will correct them in the future." He finished.

He looked over to Jasper, his smirk returning to is face before he turned back to me. With tears in my eyes I threw myself into his arms. "Thank you." I whispered. I felt his head nod against my shoulder as his arms surrounded me.

"OK, OK. My turn." Alice interrupted while pulling me away from Edward. I wiped my eyes and turned to my pixie friend. "Now, you have two days to inform anyone who you wish that you will be marrying Jasper and not Edward. Then on Saturday I will be arriving at six in the morning as we had planed originally" She was bouncing as she spoke. My mind was rushing to caught up. Two days? Saturday? Originally planned? I was confused and my face must have shown it since the remaining family was giggling.

"Alice, I think you need to slow down a little and explain more." Esme told her. "Fine." Alice huffed. I felt Jasper come up behind me and put his hands on my waist. Calm was being pushed into me and that seemed to confuse me more. Edward seemed to come to my rescue again.

"Bella, do you know what day it is?" he asked. I nodded my head that I did, it was Thursday. I could see that he was hoping that I would see what I was missing, but I wasn't "Bella, not just the day, but the date?" I looked at him lost. With a sigh, he looked down at the floor then replied, "We would have been married on Saturday Bella."

Shock filled me, how had I been able to forget that. I looked to Jasper and then the rest for conformation, I was met with sad smiles and somber nods. I looked back at Edward. "Edward." I whispered. He didn't lift his head, but nodded that he understood. "What…What are we going to do about the wedding?" I asked as I started to feel the panic coming, only to have it pushed back again by Jasper. With that everyone broke out laughing.

"You really didn't catch any of what Alice was saying did you?" asked Jasper. "No,I guess not. Why are you all laughing?" I asked. "You have two days to inform your Mother and Charlie that the groom at your Saturday wedding has changed." Edward answered. "You mean Jasper.. and I… married…. Saturday? But?…. But?..." I stammered.

"I have had three weeks to plan your New wedding Bella. All that is left to be done is to tell Charlie and Renee. Some of your friends that were invited will, of course be shocked, but everything will be fine." Alice assured me. "Are you OK with this?"

I turned to Edward first. He looked at me and nodded his head. "I want you to be happy Bella. The sooner you tie yourself to Jasper the sooner your lives together can really start." I looked at Jasper. "And you?" He smirked as he replied. "I was the one who asked Alice help me make the wedding more fitting for you and me."

I was shocked, then ashamed. That was why he had been spending so much time with Alice. Jasper understood and nodded his head. As he placed a small kiss on my head, I looked over at the girl, no women, I once and now again call my best friend and mouthed "I'm so sorry." She smiled and nodded her acceptance.

Clearing his throat, Carlisle interrupted. "I, um, I wish to talk to the both of you about an other issue." Carlisle seemed nervous. "In private." He continued looking at the others . They all nodded and sped through the back door.

We settled on to the couch with Carlisle in the chair across from us. "I" he stopped. Running his hands over his face before clasping them in front of him and leaning over on his knees. "I want to speak to you about two things really. One I am sure will anger Jasper and embarrass you, Bella." He stopped and looking over the both of us. I felt Jasper stiffen next to me but Carlisle continued. "The other is what I would like to start with."

I saw Jasper nod his head toward Carlisle. "I assume you want to turn Bella as soon as possible?" He asked looking at Jasper. This time I stiffened. "Yes." Came Jasper's quick reply. "I thought it best to do it before..." He dropped off, looking over at me then dropping his head.

Carlisle's chuckling caused me to realize just what he was thinking. I felt the blush raise to my face. As an exasperated "God" left me, causing both of the men to laugh. "Yes, well that was the other item I was hoping to discuss with the two of you." Carlisle smirked looking at me. "But this first, I thought it might be best for the two of you to still go to Esme's Island. She can be in isolation for as long as is needed and away for humans for the time being. We have already started looking for homes in Alaska, when you are ready there will be a small home waiting for the two of you to share."

I interpreted him "What?" I exclaimed, both men looked at me in shock. "I. I.. I thought we would be with the family? I can't..." I started to feel like my chest was not going to let air in to my lungs, my head started to spin and fear was pulling me down. Were they going to leave me again?

I could barely hear Carlisle's voice. "Jasper, you have to help her! She's having a panic attack, calm her NOW!" Slowly the fear and panic faded from me . My chest seemed to open again to allow air in. Carlisle was in front of me, his hand running down the side of my face. "Breathe Bella! You need to breathe. Slowly. In. Out. We are never going to leave you again. You need to understand that, but you and Jasper need to have your own home. At least for awhile. We wouldn't be far away. Now breathe."

I focused on his voice and his golden eyes. I could feel my breathing returning to normal but I could now hear a small growling noise. I blinked a few times before a blush returned to my face. I lifting a hand placing it on top of Carlisle's and gave it a small squeeze. He nodded his head, sliding his hands from my face and standing.

I looked past him to find Jasper starring at Carlisle's back. The growling was coming from him. "Carlisle?" I whispered, looking solely at Jasper. "I know Bella . Just stay there. No matter what DO NOT MOVE. Do you understand." His golden eyes were pleading. "No, I will not allow him to hurt you." I was getting angry.

I still didn't understand why Jasper was reacting like this . First with Edward and now Carlisle. He was only helping me, what could Jasper be so mad at? I stood from my spot on the couch my eyes never leaving Jasper's. " Bella." a concerned Carlisle said. When I looked over at him, Jasper's growling got louder. "I will not allow him to hurt you for helping me. This is ridiculous. First he pushes me away because I smelt like Edward and now he has the nerve to growl at YOU! All you did was help me with my panic attack?" I was yelling by the end and glaring at Jasper .

"He has never told you? Either of them?" Carlisle turned now, placing himself between Jasper and myself. I heard Jasper's growling falter and in that moment I realized that it was not only Jasper growling Carlisle had turned his heated gaze on Jasper and now he was growling also.

"I don't know how I have managed to have not only one, but two idiots as sons." Came Carlisle's growled response. I have never heard Carlisle say such things, especially about his own family. "You had the nerve to push her away, to think of doing the most unkind things to hurt her,when she obviously has no idea why! You are acting like an... an... "

Carlisle moved quickly behind me, unnecessarily covering my ears with his hands, before continuing. I know that he said something, not only from the shocked and embarrassed look that filled Jasper's face but from the small vibrations I felt from Carlisle's chest.

Carlisle removed his hands , and moved back in front of me. "I want to finish this talk, then." he turned to look at Jasper "you two need to have a talk, understood?" He asked still looking at Jasper. "Yes." came Jasper's small reply.

Returning to our seats Carlisle laid out the plan on my being turned. After the wedding Jasper and I would drive toward the airport. On the way our car would go off the road, crashing and burning. We would of course be safe. We would then make our way to Esme's island.

Carlisle understood that I needed to officially 'Die' for my parents sake. If I just disappeared Charlie would spend his life looking for me and I didn't want that. Once we arrived at the Island Jasper would turn me. We would then stay there until I was ready to join the family. The plan was for us to be there for at least a year.

We moved on to the other item, our 'consummation'. I bushed again, gut Jasper already had a plan. We would try it since he was planing on turning me as soon as possible anyway. Carlisle's only fear was that Jasper wouldn't be able to stop.

Alice's sudden reappearance startled us all. "He wouldn't Carlisle. I saw IT." She addressed us all. "Bella, I knew that you would be embarrassed but I saw IT." she laughed with a slightly raised eyebrow as I buried my head in my hands. "It will all work out fine."

With that it seemed our discussion was over. Carlisle rose to his feet, looking at Jasper before he spoke "Well, I think I will join the others for a hunt. Alice? Could you take me to them ?" He asked " Of course, that was really why I came back." She bounced before they both went speeding off.

Once alone, I turned to Jasper. He had his head down looking at his hands, so I waited. "Bella," Jasper sighed still not looking at me. "I don't really know how to explain this to you."

He finally looked up at me. "If you were a vampire you would just understand, but as a human" he paused "there's no way to explain the way I feel when the others are around you. I guess it is like being extremely jealousy and protective all at the same time."

He stood, walking over to the window before continuing. "I feel like I need to protect you from everything and everyone. I feel like every time someone comes too close to you that I will loss you to them." He turned to face me, pain painted his face. "It's all part of the mating pull. Vampires don't usually wait to change a human if they are their mate. The pull becomes to much to fight and they give in to it. Once the mate is made vampire, they are marked."

His head dropping again, "It is how others of our kind know that they are taken. The venom from the marking seals the others scent in their mate." Jasper stopped again, but by now I was starting to see. He was acting the way he was because we were unmarked.

Even thou Edward and Carlisle are family and Carlisle is even already mated, Jasper still saw them as threats. I stood and made my way over to him. "I understand Jasper. I do. But you should have told me about this." I did understand but I was hurt. Not only did Jasper not think to inform me of this but Edward didn't either. Edward.

"Jasper? Edward.. He never did that." I said sadly putting my head against his chest. Jasper lowered his head to mine. "I know, we all found it strange. But we didn't want to say anything. Now we all know why." Came his reply.

JPOV

After my talk with Bella about the mating pull, things seemed to fall into place. She and Alice spent a few hours looking through everything that was in place for Bella's new wedding. Alice had even shown her the wedding gown she acquired a few days before.

When we pulled up to her house a few hours later, Bella seemed happy and excited. At least she was until she saw that her fathers cruiser was in front of the house.

"Jasper?" She asked, radiating fear and sorrow. "Bella darlin', what it is?" I asked. "What am I going to tell them? How do I tell them that I am marrying you, after only being with you for a month?" her voice broke. "My mother thought I should have waited to marry Edward and I've known him for two years." A silent sob escaped her mouth.

"Bella, Please don't cry. I know that this will not be easy, but I am sure that they will be happy for you in time." I answered. Bella openly sobbed at this. "But I don't have time Jasper." With that she opened passenger side door and slowly started to make her way to the door.

With a deep breath, I opened my door to follow her. She opened the front door and was greeted by Charlie. "Bells?" He asked concerned, looking from her to me as I joined her at the door.

"Sir, I was wondering if I may speak with you for a minute." I asked as I pushed Bella in. I could feel that she was shaking. "Sure. Is everything alright?" Charlie asked looking back to Bella. "Yes, Bella has just had a rough day."

Charlie nodded then walked into the living Room and sat in his chair. Placing a hand on Bella's back I walked us over to the couch and sat us down. With a quick look at Bella I began. "Sir, Bella" I stopped, no, it wasn't just Bella, "We, have something we need to tell you and she.., no we, are not sure how you will take it."

As the last words came out of my mouth, Charlie was on his feet moving faster the a had seen a human move in a long time. "I should have known. They told me he was different, just like his brother. 'Old School' my ..." Charlie was rambling to low for Bella to hear but I heard everything.

"Bella were is your father's gun?" I asked quickly. Shock registered on Bella's face as she shot up from the couch and ran after her father. "Dad! Dad, I swear I Am Not Pregnant! Stop!" I heard Bella pleading with the Chief. Smirking, I stifled a laugh.

"Then what?" Charlie huffed. "I'm marrying Jasper on Saturday!" Bella exclaimed. I moved over to the doorway and watched as Bella slapped her hand over her face.

"Wha...What?" Charlie looked from Bella, to his gun, then to me. "Sir, we would like to get married this Saturday. No one ever called off Bella and Edward's wedding. As I mentioned to you before, I know that Bella and I are meant to be. We are soul mates."

Charlie was confused, angry and worried. The worry was his primary emotion. "Bells? You know that I love you and I want you to be happy. But are you sure? Really sure?" He asked.

I looked over at Bella as she nodded. "Yes dad, I am more sure of this than I have been about anything." She replied as she smiled up at me.

Turned out that Charlie was easy to break it too. Renee was not as understanding and only agreed that she would see Bella on Saturday, not that she would be at the wedding.

Reverend Weber, decided that it would not be in our best interest to be marry so soon after getting together and refused to marry us. Of course, Alice had seen this and had a back up plan, Emmett. She had even called Peter in to act as my best man.

BPOV

Saturday seemed to come faster then I expected. Alice was at my door bright and early to take me to the Cullen home for my torture. After sitting for what seemed to be hours she had finished my hair and make up. Edward and Emmett had left to pick up my mother from the airport and had returned with her to the house.

We had spoken for a short time before she agreed that it was my life and I had to make my own 'mistakes'. After being put into my dress I met my father at the top of the stairs. Looping my arm in his we descended the stairs to a song that sounded somewhat familiar. Once at the bottom, I saw that Edward was the one playing the piano and realized it was my lullaby that he was playing.

Tears filled my eyes, dashing them away we made our way to Jasper. Charlie past my hand into Jasper's as he leaned in "Don't be sad. Edward wanted it to still be special but carry a different meaning to you ." Jasper whispered as we turned to face Emmett.

Emmett smiled a wicked smile before he started "We are gathered here today …..."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

APOV

It had been about an hour since Bella and Jasper had left for their honeymoon and almost everyone had left. I found Charlie sitting in a chair in the darkened yard. He looked so sad with his head down and hands clasped between his knees.

"Carlisle." I whispered, having felt him move to stand behind me. "I know Alice. I just got the text from Jasper, Emmett is making the 'anonymous' call to the police now. Maybe we should keep him here until they come to tell him." Carlisle said with sadness in his voice.

I nodded my head as I took a step toward Charlie, Carlisle's hand suddenly grasped my arm, stopping me. " Alice," He said in his best Father voice. "You know it can't be done. If he knew the truth..." With a sigh he looked out at  
Charlie. "The Voltori, they would have him killed." I interrupted him "Or turned." I looked up at Carlisle. His shocked sad eyes looking me over. I pulled away from him and moved to were Charlie was sitting.

I had managed to convince Charlie that he could stick around a little longer if he wished. After some cooing from Esme, we all settled in the living room talking about Bella and Jasper, when there was a knock at the door. The air in the room seemed to shift as Carlisle rose to answer it and I went into a vision.

When an Officer from the next town over entered the house, asking to speak to Charlie and Carlisle we knew that it was time. He explained that they had a call about a car on fire, after dousing the flames they ran the cars vin number to find that it belonged to one Jasper Hale. The Officer was uneasy when he informed Carlisle and Charlie of their children's death. He said that he would be in touch with any other details.

I turned in my seat looking at Charlie, he looked so broken. I moved over to kneel before him, clasping his hand in mine. "Charlie, are you sure? Once I start there is no going back." I said him. Charlie was wearing his Chief's uniform and looking down at a piece of paper with a photo on it "Yes Alice. I need to know. I can't live with knowing that she isn't really gone." I continued to tell him everything; Vampires, shape sifters, legends and rules.

"Yes Officer Newlen, I had just received a call him my son and daughter in law. They are fine. I have checked with the airport and found that their car indeed has been removed from long term parking. It most have been stolen." Carlisle paused. "Yes, we do Indeed feel very lucky. We have informed Charlie Swan of the news and has also heard from Bella." Carlisle continued. The last was a flash of Charlies face with gold eyes.

"Alice? Alice, sweetheart?" As the vision faded, I could hear Charlie calling me as I tried to pull everything I had saw together. "I think she is in shock Charlie. She was very close to both of them." I could feel Carlisle pulling me to my feet and passing me over to Emmett who whisked me up the stairs at a human pace. Once in my room, he sat me on the edge of my bed and knelt to be at me level.

"Alice?" His voice laced with concern. " I...I had a vision." I answered as Emmett nodded. "I saw Charlie, he had this photo of a girl who he thought was just a Bella look-a-like, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was really her. He asked for the truth and I... God Emmett, I gave it to him."

I looked down at my hands as Emmett jumped to his feet, shock written on his face. "Alice, it would be a death warrant." He hissed. I shook my head no, "I...I don't think so. At least, not the way you mean." I whispered. The door opened and in walked Carlisle "What do you mean 'not the way he means?' " Demanded Carlisle.

"I saw you talking to the Officer from tonight, telling him that it was a mistake that Bella and Jasper are alive, their car was stolen." I looked at Carlisle before continuing "I only saw flashes. A newspaper clipping, a funeral, then..." I stopped, looking at the men I call Father and Brother "Then, I saw Charlies face." I paused, taking a deep breathe. "He had gold eyes." Shock filled their faces.

BPOV

It had been a week since we first arrived at Island Esme, a week since my life had both ended and began . I was sitting on the porch watching the waves move in their rhythmic way. The sun was just peeking over the horizon when I heard Jasper's footsteps behind me . " Good morning, Mrs. Whitlock ." I smiled ,Jasper had returned to using his real surname since both Mr. and Mrs Jasper Hale were now dead . " Good morning Mr. Whitlock." I replied . " The family sent this ." he said as he handed me an unopened envelope. I raise my head to him with a questioning look ." Just open it ." Was his answer. I ripped open the envelope and pulled two pieces of paper from within. One was a newspaper article .

_Town Mourns for lost residents_

_The town of Forks WA. is in mourning for the lose of three of its residents. Police have ruled that the fire that has taken the lives of the town's Police Chief , Charlie Swan, his daughter , Isabella Hale ( Swan) , and her new husband and son of Doctor Carlisle Cullen , Jasper Hale , was caused by a faulty wire. The Fire Department was called out late Monday evening to the Swan residents . When informed of the fire Dr. Cullen told police that not only was Chief Swan at the home but that his son and daughter – in – law were as well. The Fire Chief would later inform Dr. and Mrs. Cullen that there were no survivors ._

_The Cullen Family will be holding a memorial service for Charlie Swan , Isabella Hale ( Swan ) and Jasper Hale on Friday evening at their home. _

I turned to Jasper as I finished ," Charlie ?" I asked my voice breaking . He had a tight smile on his face . " Read the other Bella," He said . I looked back down into my lap, I opened the small folding piece of paper to find three addresses and a small note.

_10 Big Bear Way ,11 Big Bear Way , 12 Big Bear Way. _

_I hope that you don't mind me living next door . Alice told me . I could never live without you , this way I wouldn't have to ._

_Charlie_

I looked up to find Jasper smiling brightly, " Happy Birthday Bella."


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note : For those of you who don't know I am doing a bit of Editing / re-writing to this story I have up to Chapter 7 edited so far . So it you wish to re-read ( the plot will be staying the same just fixing a few spots ) please do so and Thank You for Reading the first time .

I know that there were some questions at the end of the last chapter asking if I was going to continue on with this story or maybe write a second one to go with it . I am going to say that I have no interest in writing a sequel to Stolen Kiss . It started as a one shot and then grow a little unwillingly into a full story , and I really just don't see my self pushing an other story out .

I also know that a few of you asked it the ending meant that Alice and Charlie were now an item , that would be a big NO ! Alice is still waiting fr her true mate , and Charlie will be able to still see Bella , and nothing more . I did kind of leave it open for a story of either Alice finding her mate ( it will not be Charlie ) or one of how Charlie 's new life is going , but I really haven't gotten anything that I truly wish to write about .

So for now this is all she wrote!


End file.
